


Read Me Like a Book

by 1Diamondinthesun



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 90s references, Alternate Universe - Library, Dirty Talk, Drinking, F/F, Fingering, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Girl Direction, Grinding, Inexperienced Harry, Journalist Louis, Kissing, Laughter During Sex, Librarian Harry, Light Angst, Literary References & Allusions, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Slow Build, Spooning, Writer Harry, let's see, there's also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Diamondinthesun/pseuds/1Diamondinthesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the circulation desk, next to an amused June, Harry watched the girl leave the library.<br/>“Did you see how pretty she is?” Harry asked, never taking her eyes off the girl’s retreating back.<br/>“I did.”<br/>“And how nice and lovely?”<br/>“Harry, dear. Focus.”<br/>Harry turned back to June in confusion.<br/>“Did you say something?”<br/>“Harry,” June sighed. “Who is she? Where is she from?”<br/>“Oh no,” Harry said softly in dawning realization. She stared at the doorway where the beautiful girl had just been.<br/>“I didn’t even get her name.”</p><p>The librarian AU featuring girl direction, Pride and Prejudice, a little Shakespeare, and a crash course in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I just don’t see what the problem is,” came a voice from the other side of Harry’s locker door one rainy Tuesday morning.

“You know what the problem is,” someone replied in a longsuffering tone. Harry grinned as she hung her coat inside her locker in the breakroom. Zayn and Niall were at it again, apparently.

“We are not doing it in the stacks, Ni. Find a new fantasy.”

Harry hung her lunchbox inside the tiny locker and began taming her curls into a ponytail. With practiced ease she tied an elastic around it and twisted the long strands into a bun. She always meant to do this before she left each morning, but something always got in the way. Today it was her cat hiding all her hair ties under the bathroom rug.

“Why don’t we just ask Harry what we should do,” Niall huffed around a mouthful of food. Probably a donut, Harry thought.

Harry closed her locker with a soft clang and hooked the lock in place. She was confronted with the sugary smell of donuts and Niall’s hopeful smile. Her blue eyes were wide in what she thought was an innocent look. With a mouthful of donut, though, she resembled a startled squirrel.

Behind her, Zayn leaned against a locker door with her arms crossed. While Niall had chosen to dress down that day in skinny jeans and Converse, Zayn looked like she had walked out of a magazine like usual. Her long, dark brown hair hung straight past her shoulders. Instead of a cardigan, Harry’s go-to library attire, Zayn was wearing a vintage Ramones tee and a tight leather jacket. Cat eye liner framed her honey brown eyes, pulling the look together. She casually checked her face in the mirror stuck to the front of the locker and adjusted an already perfect lock of hair. Then she turned to face Harry.

“Harry, do you really want to hear about our sex life?” Zayn asked in a bored tone. Niall giggled.

“Well, not particularly,” Harry began, clipping her nametag to a gray cardigan. “I’m sure your sex life is fantastic, Niall, but no.”

Zayn stepped up behind Niall and slung an arm around her shoulders.

“See, babe? That’s that.”

Niall rolled her eyes and turned to face her girlfriend. “I just don’t see why we can’t do it. Nobody would know. Harry wouldn’t tell,” Niall wheedled. “Would you?”

“Who would believe me?” Harry chuckled, smoothing down her sweater and straightening her knee-length skirt.

“Everyone,” Zayn and Niall said in unison, then burst out laughing. Their giggles followed Harry out of the breakroom and toward the circulation desk.

Just another typical Tuesday, Harry smiled as she took her seat.

*

Harry liked her job at the Notting Hill Gate Library. She liked looking out across the stacks of books and imagining what exciting worlds lay inside, just waiting to take someone on an adventure. She liked her coworkers, although they were characters, and she liked helping people find that book they’d been hunting for days. She even liked the row of sensible cardigans in her closet, arranged by color and warmness. So as she took her seat at the quiet circulation desk, turning on her computer and watching it hum to life, she felt a simple peace settle over her. It was going to be a good day.

*

It was going to be a shit day, Louis realized with a groan, swatting blindly at her alarm on the nightstand. She squinted without the aid of her contacts and looked at the screen.

7:30.

Shit, she was going to be late.

With a yawn, she threw back her warm stack of quilts and stood unsteadily, surveying her room. Magazines covered her dresser, and balanced precariously on top were several teacups. Inside her open closet door, she could see a tangle of athletic shoes on the floor next to a pile of dirty laundry. Outside, rain pelted the window on a typically gray London morning. It was the perfect day to get back in bed.

But Louis sighed and ran her fingers through her fringe as she stepped over a pile of newspapers in the floor. She stumbled towards her shower, glad for the thousandth time that she and Liam had splurged on the flat with the en suite bathrooms.

Twenty minutes later, Louis was slipping on her black flats (a concession she made with her boss Brad to be professional) and rushing out the door. She hailed a taxi and waited impatiently as rain dripped onto her messy ponytail.

As she watched the streets of London pass by from her window in the taxi, she wondered for the millionth time why she had insisted on moving to the city. After the breakup with Jenna, she supposed, there was nothing keeping her in Yorkshire.

Louis shook off the cobwebs of sleep and memory as she dashed into the office building. She nodded a brisk hello to the receptionist (what was her name again?) and nearly sprinted to the bank of lifts. Three minutes later Louis was walking into the sport department of the Independent newspaper, shaking rain off her coat.

At her desk, the red light was flashing on her phone signifying voicemail, and there was a stack of post-it notes on top of her latest article about the Chelsea football feature she was writing. Brad’s slanted handwriting covered the notes, and Louis could only imagine the edits she would have to make to the piece before she could even consider breakfast.

A text notification sounded on her phone, and Louis groaned until she saw the contact name and the trademark simple message:

_Dinner Friday at the Ledbury?_

Nick.

Louis smiled as she sat down in her swivel chair in the cramped cubicle she called home. At least there was one bright spot in her day.

*

Across town, Harry was halfway down a list of book titles to search for a patron. He was a regular, and was known to stay and chat long after he had checked out his books. This wouldn’t be a problem except for the fact that Harry was too polite to cut him off.

“You know what I love about this place?” the man asked, leaning a little too close into Harry’s personal space.

Harry’s eyes widened as she leaned back a fraction.

“What’s that, sir?” she asked dutifully.

“The service. Everyone here is so nice and always so friendly. Here you are helping me with a smile on your face. I love to see a woman smile,” he sighed.

“And another thing—“ he began, but just then the phone rang.

Harry nearly knocked over her cup of pens trying to answer it.

“Hello?”

“Hiya, Harry,” Niall’s cheery voice rang across the line.

Harry bit back a grin as the patron before her rattled on.

“How can I help you?” Harry asked.

“It looked like you needed a rescue. Do you want to come in here for a minute?” Niall asked, peeking her head out of one of the phone booths along the wall.

“Thank you, that would be great,” Harry concluded in a professional voice. She hung up the phone and cleared her throat. In front of her, the talkative patron blinked in confusion.

“Please excuse me sir, I have to go attend to a patron for a moment,” Harry said smoothly, rising from her seat.

“Oh, of course,” he replied, a little bewildered.

Harry felt his eyes on her back the whole way to Niall’s phone booth.

*

Louis had met Nick through a mutual friend, Ed, at a party two weeks ago in Camden.

“Nick loves to talk about books, love, and you just like to talk, so here ya go,” Ed quipped as he took a sip of his beer. “Enjoy,” he called over his shoulder, and then disappeared back into the party.

Ed hadn’t been kidding.

Nick (“please, god, not Nicki” she had said by way of introduction) was tall and slim compared to Louis’ short and curvy. And she batted her long eyelashes over her Long Island Iced Tea as she asked Louis what her favorite book was.

Never mind that Louis hadn’t read a book since she read her little sisters _Harry Potter_ ; Louis had to think fast. What was a book famous enough yet pretentious enough to impress Nick?

“ _Pride and Predudice_ ,” Louis had blurted out. She hadn’t read it, ok, but she had seen the movie. Well, part of it. Ok, so it had been playing in the background while she spread Jenna out on their bed and ate her out for an hour once. Technicalities.

Nick raised her perfectly sculpted eyebrows and nodded appreciatively.

“Interesting choice.”

“What about you?” Louis asked, hoping against hope that Nick would pick something she had read.

“ _Anna Karenina_. Or _The Awakening_ , it depends on the day,” Nick had laughed as she swirled her drink in a red solo cup.

As if Louis read so much she had a favorite book for every mood. Her go-to reading was the sport section of the newspaper, or Cosmopolitan. But Nick was gorgeous and more importantly, nothing like her ex, so Louis offered to make her another drink and silently vowed to read a book once in a while.

And now Nick wanted to meet her for dinner. Progress.

Maybe if she kept Nick eating (and drinking), the topic of books would not come up.

*

That Friday night found Harry curled up on the couch with her cat, Hermia, and a worn leather journal open on her lap. She had been working on a new poem to read at Moe’s open mic night tomorrow night, and it wasn’t quite coming together.

True, she had scrawled “All the things I could not tell you” at the top of the page and then proceeded to drink half a bottle of Moscato, but who cares? Harry was an artist; these things took time.

She combed her fingers through her dark brown curls and sighed. What she needed was a muse. Where were all the hot girls at the library? Harry hadn’t seen any.

After a few moments of doodling in the margins, she sighed again, closed the journal, and turned on _You’ve Got Mail_. Maybe a classic movie would inspire her, she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

*

That night Louis found herself drifting too; namely, her attention span. Nick had started talking about her thesis project over appetizers and hadn’t stopped through the main course. It was impressive, that much Louis could understand, but nevertheless boring.

Louis speared a garlic shrimp onto her fork and sighed. Across the table, Nick was instagramming her nearly empty glass of wine. And talking, of course. Always talking.

“So I told the professor the premise for my research was solid and totally original, but I guess he didn’t care about the value of a deconstructionist theory of literary criticism,” Nick concluded.

Louis had been absently counting the number of shrimp swimming in garlic butter on her plate.

“Louis?”

Her head snapped up at the sound of her name, and Louis plastered on a smile.

“That’s really unfair,” Louis sympathized. “It sounds like a cool project.”

Nick smiled in relief and began examining the dessert menu.

“I just keep talking and talking,” she grinned. “But what about you? Read any good books lately?”

Louis took a big gulp of wine. It was going to be a long night.

*

Two hours later, Louis found herself pouring a completely plastered Nick into a taxi outside the restaurant. Louis had hoped the wine would make Nick stop talking and start propositioning her, but alas. No orgasms would be exchanged tonight. Louis was on her own.

“I’ll see you next week!” Nick giggled as she buckled her seatbelt. “We can talk about your favorite book next time!”

And yeah, Louis was screwed.

*

Harry didn’t usually work on Saturdays, but Niall and Zayn were on their anniversary trip that weekend and the library was short staffed.

Since it was the weekend, she settled for a bright yellow cardigan and her favorite skinny jeans and flats. Harry piled her hair up in her trademark bun and petted Hermia on her way out the door. She was nearly to the train station when a text buzzed on her phone. Niall.

 _The Alps are gorgeous! Lol so is Zaynnn_.

Harry smiled and went into their group text.

 _You two don’t have too much fun without me_ , she typed into the group “Geek Squad”.

 _Can you die from too many orgasms?_ Zayn asked.

 _Maybe today we’ll make it out of the hotel room_ , Niall added.

Harry typed a quick reply and then took a seat on the train. She opened the book she was reading, the latest Stephanie Plum story, and settled in for the commute.

 _TMI guys. Wow_.

*

Louis woke that morning to a text from Nick.

_Thanks for last night! Can’t wait to talk about P & P with you! Xx_

Louis squinted in the early morning light of her room. P & P? What in the world? It took her a few moments to remember. Louis’ so called favorite book, _Pride and Prejudice_. Oh god. She thought back to the stack of articles she needed to revise that week and wondered how she was going to find time to read a stuffy old English novel. She definitely needed some tea to get through this.

Briefly, Louis wondered why she was going to all this trouble to impress Nick. She was beautiful, no question, and Louis loved her sharp wit. But was any girl worth this trouble? Louis looked around her messy room in the faint morning light, considering. She missed seeing two people’s mess in a closet, like the strange hybrid of Louis’ athletic gear and Jenna’s soft, feminine blouses. She missed seeing a stack of books and coffee cups on the other nightstand, and having someone to whisper to in the dark in those moments before sleep took her. She didn’t know if Nick would ever be that person, but she was the closest connection Louis had made since moving to London. And a small part of her believed that after things fell apart with Jenna, Louis didn’t deserve any more chances at love.

It was a cynical approach that Liam had been trying to help Louis overcome for months, mostly to no avail.

Louis blinked back to the here and now and realized she had to find a copy of _Pride and Prejudice_.

Not surprisingly, Liam didn’t have a copy of the book. Amazon had one, but it would take two weeks to ship.

“Why don’t you try the library Lou?” Liam asked as she poured herself a cup of coffee in their tiny kitchen. She was fresh from the gym for her usual morning workout.

“The library.”

“You know, the place where they have lots of books and you can even borrow—“

Louis cut Liam off with a groan.

“I know what a library is, Li, if you don’t mind. I just don’t even know where…how…what?” Louis mumbled from facedown at their kitchen table.

“The Notting Hill library isn’t far from here. My friend from uni works there I think,” Liam replied.

“Library,” Louis muttered, wiping the sleep from her eyes. “Ok.”

*

An hour later, Louis was following the directions on her phone to the library. Liam was right, not that she would ever tell her that—it was pretty close to their flat. Louis pushed the door open and stepped inside. The last time she had stepped foot inside a library was back in school, and only because she was lost.

Louis surveyed the room. It was a large, brightly lit space with rows of books on one side and a large desk facing them. There were a few Saturday morning readers walking the shelves, but there was only one person at the desk. Briefly Louis thought about braving the stacks alone to find the book, but she thought better of it. The sooner she could be out of this place, the better.

She approached the desk where a middle aged woman with a name tag that read “June” sat. Louis pocketed her phone and nervously smoothed down her fringe.

“Excuse me?” Louis asked softly, afraid to make too much noise.

The woman, dressed in a brown cardigan and reading glasses, looked up from her computer screen and smiled pleasantly.

“Hi! How can I help you?” she asked.

“I’m looking for a book,” Louis began. “I mean, obviously, sorry, but I don’t know how to find it here.”

“You’ve come to the right place,” June replied cheerfully.

“Right, well. Could you point me in the direction of _Pride and Prejudice_?” Louis asked.

“Sure. Do you have a library card?”

Shit.

Louis most certainly did not have one. Oh god, she was blushing…what the hell?

June appeared unfazed by Louis’ awkwardness. “If not, you’ll just need to fill out a quick application and show proof of current address.”

While Louis hunted in her wallet for her driver’s license, June pulled out an application. Five minutes later, Louis was the proud owner of a library card.

June smiled expectantly at Louis.

“Now how can I help you?”

“Right! I’m looking for _Pride and Prejudice_ ,” Louis said.

“Sure! Our fiction books are organized by author’s last name, so you’re looking for AUS.”

Louis blinked in confusion.

“AUS…for Austen. Jane Austen?” the librarian replied.

Right.

“Of course,” Louis said smoothly. “Thank you.”

“It’s just that way,” June smiled, pointing to the right. “That’s where the As start.”

Louis could totally do this, she thought as she turned on her heel in the direction the nice librarian was pointing.

Nearly ten minutes later, however, Louis admitted she could not do this. The organizational system, if you could call it that, seemed completely random. Louis huffed in frustration and began walking the aisles looking for a librarian.

The next person Louis saw in a cardigan, this time bright yellow, she stopped. The young woman was carrying a stack of books nearly to eye level.

“Excuse me?” Louis asked.

The young woman turned in surprise and promptly dropped all the books she was holding. They scattered everywhere and made such a loud sound that other patrons peeked around the shelves curiously.

“Oh god,” she groaned, “I’m so sorry. Let me just—“

“Here! Let me help,” Louis cut in. “It’s my fault you dropped them.”

She knelt down and began picking up the array of books at their feet. The young woman, who had little curls falling out of her bun, knelt beside Louis and began reaching for books too. But in her haste to clean up the mess, she toppled over—right on top of Louis.

Louis’ back hit the ground with surprising force and it knocked the wind out of her. Above her, swimming in her field of vision, the librarian struggled to right herself. In the process, she elbowed Louis square in the chest.

“Oh god,” the young woman gasped. “I’m so sorry! This just gets worse and worse, are you ok?!”

When Louis could see properly again and breathe normally, she focused in on the face above her. Flushed cheeks. Wide, green eyes. Teeth sinking into a plump bottom lip in concern.

Her name tag read “Harry” with a cat sticker attached.

What the hell?

The librarian was still on top of Louis. In her peripheral vision, Louis saw people stopping to stare at them.

“Um…could you maybe? Get off of me?” Louis wheezed.

“Of course! I am so sorry,” the young woman said, scrambling to get her bearings. Louis sat up slowly, blinking in confusion.

The librarian offered Louis a hand, and she gladly took it.

“I’m so sorry,” the girl named Harry said breathlessly. “Was there something I could help you with before I basically accosted you?”

Louis smiled in spite of herself.

“Actually, yes. I’m looking for a book?”

“It wouldn’t happen to be the complete works of James Joyce would it?” the young woman asked.

“Um…no.”

The librarian sighed. “That’s the problem. No one is looking for these,” she said, gesturing to the books still scattered across the aisle.

“Right…so.”

“Oh yes! Your book!” the librarian exclaimed. “Let me help you; it’s the least I can do.”

Louis told the young woman what she was looking for, and the librarian’s eyes lit up.

“Oh, lovely! It’s just right over here,” she explained, leading Louis down the next aisle. She stopped and scanned the shelf and then plucked a book out.

“Here you are! Austen is one of my favorites,” the librarian sighed with a smile.

Louis examined the book in her hands. It was huge! Ok, maybe the size of Harry Potter #3, but still. That had taken Louis two weeks to read the twins. And Louis had approximately six days.

She groaned involuntarily and closed her eyes. There was no way she was going to read this entire book by Friday.

“I don’t suppose there’s a Spark Notes of this?” Louis laughed weakly.

The librarian frowned anxiously. “I, um. No.”

Louis hung her head.

“I am so screwed,” she muttered.

“Is this not what you were looking for?” the librarian asked worriedly. “Is there something else I can help you with?”

“No, I don’t know,” Louis sighed, “Unless you can tell me everything I need to know about this book in five minutes.”

She turned to walk back down the aisle when the librarian spoke.

“Well, maybe not five minutes, but I go on break in half an hour. Then I can help you out if you want?”

Louis turned and studied the young woman in front of her. She took in the hopeful smile, still-pink cheeks, and little flyaways that were sticking out of her bun.

What did she have to lose?

“Have you read this book?” Louis asked tentatively.

“Oh yes! It’s one of my favorites,” the librarian smiled hopefully.

“You’ve got a deal.”

*

Harry walked as calmly as she could back to the circulation desk, where June was scrolling through facebook on the computer.

“Hello dear! Is everything alright? I thought I heard a noise,” she said in greeting.

“That was me,” Harry groaned, thumping her head down on the desk.

“June, I just met the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen.”

“That’s great!” June smiled, patting Harry on the back. “So what’s the problem?”

“Ifellontopofher,” Harry mumbled pitifully into the table.

“Say again?” June asked with a chuckle. Harry sat up with a sigh.

“I fell on top of her.”

“Well…that’s certainly a way to make an impression,” June replied.

“I dropped all my books and fell over, and then I might have even elbowed her in the sternum.”

“Oh dear.”

“And she wants to see me on break!” Harry suddenly recalled the reason she came to June.

“Really?”

“Yes! She needs help with a book and I volunteered. What was I thinking?!”

“That you’re a nice young woman who’s come to sweep her off her feet.”

“I can’t sweep her off her feet! I can barely stand on mine!” Harry lamented.

“Well, better make sure there are no sharp objects around. Or tripping hazards.”

“How do I look, June? Do I look too plain?” Harry asked, smoothing down her cardigan.

“You look lovely dear!” June assured her, helping tuck in a few wayward strands back into Harry’s bun. “Just be yourself.”

“Thanks,” Harry replied weakly.

“I’d say break a leg, but since that’s a very real possibility,” June trailed off with mirth in her eyes.

“I’m leaving now,” Harry said flatly, turning on her heel. “Thank you,” she said, quickly pecking a kiss on June’s cheek. “Wish me luck!”

*

While Louis waited for the librarian to take her break, she sat at one of the tables in the quiet reading room and opened _Pride and Prejudice_. How bad could this be, really? 

_“It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife.”_

What. The. Hell. The first line and already Louis was lost. What was this book about? She skipped to the end of the book to read the last line, hoping that would shed some light on what happened.

_“Darcy, as well as Elizabeth, really loved them; and they were both ever sensible of the warmest gratitude towards the persons who, by bringing her into Derbyshire, had been the means of uniting them.”_

It was official—Louis was screwed. Louis buried her head in the open book in defeat.

That was how Harry found Louis minutes later when she went on break. Not that she was sleeping, ok—she was just resting her eyes. She definitely wasn’t drooling on the table. Nope.

“Um…are you ok?”

Louis’ head snapped up and she blinked back into focus. “Hi! Yes. I was just…”

“Taking a reading break?” Harry asked with a bemused smile.

“Exactly.”

“So, did you still want help with your book, or?”

“Yes!” Louis exclaimed, a little too loudly. Nearby patrons shot her dirty looks. “I mean, yes, please,” she whispered.

“Maybe we should take this outside?” Harry suggested, eyeing the other patrons carefully. “Then we can talk.”

“Of course,” Louis nodded gratefully. “Thank you.”

Louis followed Harry out of the quiet reading room, through the lobby, and out a side door into a small garden.

“This should do,” Harry said, taking a seat on a bench. Louis followed suit.

“Great,” Louis said, and then didn’t really know what to say.

Next to her, the librarian Harry smiled kindly.

“So, _Pride and Prejudice_ ,” she began by way of introduction.

“Right,” Louis sighed, hanging her head. Beside her, Harry laughed consolingly.

“I tried reading the beginning, but I just couldn’t follow it. So there’s this rich guy, apparently—“

“Mr. Bingley,” Harry supplied.

“Ok, sure. And he’s looking for a wife.”

“Correct.”

“That’s as far as I got,” Louis admitted sheepishly.

Harry bit back a grin. “That’s ok; Austen isn’t for everyone. Ok, so let’s see…did you get to the Bennetts?”

“The who?”

“Mr and Mrs Bennett and their daughters? The main characters. Mainly, Elizabeth.”

Louis was definitely lost. “You better start from the beginning.”

Harry just smiled. “No problem. Ok, so back in the 1800s, single women our age were supposed to marry well. Rich, preferably. Now Elizabeth was not like other women. So when Mr. Darcy comes along, she’s not what he’s expecting…”

Louis found herself surprisingly spellbound by Harry’s speech. As awkward as she was on foot (or carrying books), when Harry spoke about books, she came alive. Her smile widened, and she sat up straighter, almost gracefully, and her eyes sparkled. Harry’s twenty minute break passed before Louis knew it.

“…and that’s how it ends,” Harry concluded with a wistful sigh. “Pretty great, isn’t it?”

Louis couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face. “Yeah, pretty great.”

Harry looked at her watch and jumped up. “Oh! It’s time for me to go back to work,” she said apologetically.

“Of course,” Louis said, gathering her things and standing too. “Thank you so much for your help.”

“I hope it helps!” Harry said with a smile. “Come back anytime.”

It slipped out before Louis could stop herself:

“I will.”

*

From the circulation desk, next to an amused June, Harry watched the girl leave the library.

“Did you see how pretty she is?” Harry asked, never taking her eyes off the girl’s retreating back.

“I did.”

“And how nice and lovely?”

“Harry, dear. Focus.”

Harry turned back to June in confusion.

“Did you say something?”

“Harry,” June sighed. “Who is she? Where is she from?”

“Oh no,” Harry said softly in dawning realization. She stared at the doorway where the beautiful girl had just been.

“I didn’t even get her name.”

*

Across town, Louis dropped the library book on her bed and toed off her trainers. She pulled out her phone and went to Nick’s most recent text.

_Thanks for last night! Can’t wait to talk about P & P with you! Xx. _

Louis smiled with newfound confidence. She typed back a reply and then sat down on her bed, determined to read at least a chapter of this book. Thanks to the librarian, she was off to a good start.

_I’m looking forward to it too. See you soon!_

What could go wrong?

_*_

The week passed for Louis in a blur of revisions and work, and by the time Friday came, she was exhausted. But her feature on the Chelsea team had finally come together and even Brad begrudgingly admitted it was great. Louis was proud of her work, but ready for a change of pace.

So that night she took extra care getting ready for her date with Nick. She wore her shoulder length hair down and styled her fringe to the side. She dressed in her best skinny jeans with a blue sweater that brought out her eyes, according to Liam, and headed to the restaurant to meet Nick.

Since her breakup with Jenna, Louis hadn’t dated much. While she loved going out and meeting new people, Louis missed having someone to come home to at the end of the day—someone that she really connected with. She had had a few dates, mainly set up by Liam, but they’d all ended badly for one reason or the other. Louis was starting to wonder if there was something wrong with her.

But she put on a smile and arrived at the restaurant just in time. Nick greeted her in a stylish black coat and a cloud of Chanel Chance. Her dark brown hair was styled in soft curls that framed an expertly made up face. Louis felt a little underdressed; Nick’s Michael Kors bag probably cost more than Louis’ rent.

Over drinks and starters, Nick talked a little about her research proposal—apparently her professor had agreed to let the project proceed. Louis tried her best to stay focused on what Nick was saying this time, and it mostly worked. Finally, though, Nick changed the subject.

“So, Louis, tell me a little about yourself. I’ve been dying to know what kind of girl chooses _Pride and Prejudice_ as her favorite book unironically.”

Louis froze for a moment, but then she thought back to her talk with the librarian. She could do this.

“Well, I guess I just connected with the main characters on some level,” Louis began.

Nick pursed her lips in thought and nodded for Louis to continue.

“I mean, I’m just a sport writer, but I can appreciate Elizabeth’s love of learning and reading.”

Nick nodded in approval. Encouraged, Louis recited some of the things the librarian said.

“And I guess I just like that she’s consistent. In a time when women were considered inferior to men, she stood her ground. I know what it’s like to be a woman in a predominantly men’s field, so I know it’s hard.” Louis recalled the way the librarian had emphasized the main character’s independence.

“And I’m pretty independent,” she concluded, taking a sip of her wine.

Nick grinned. “You are, aren’t you?” She took a final sip of Merlot and winked. “What do you say we get out of here?”

“Your place or mine?” Louis asked, relieved the literature lesson was done.

“Mine,” Nick suggested. “I want to pick your brain about Shakespeare. I’m mad about _A Midsummer Night’s Dream_ this week.”

Just then, Louis’ mobile rang. She excused herself from the table to take the call. She had never been so glad to hear from her mother in her life.

“Next week then,” Nick mouthed, exchanging air kisses as she walked out the door.

Louis slumped against a brick wall outside the restaurant. She had one week to become an expert on Shakespeare.

*

Nearby, Harry met up with Niall and Zayn fresh from their anniversary trip to the Alps. She was still feeling disappointed that she hadn’t even gotten the girl’s name, but what could she do?

Two glasses of Chardonnay later, Harry was even more miserable. Even Niall noticed something was wrong.

“Haz, honey, what’s going on? You hate Chardonnay,” Zayn remarked, pulling her out of her gloom.

“Yeah, remember what happened when you drank too much at our New Year’s party last year?” Niall added. “Not pretty.”

“Niall! We agreed never to speak of that night again. And as I recall, you spent most of the night dressed like a wench—“

“Sexy pirate!” Zayn and Niall said in unison.

“…dancing on the coffee table to Hips Don’t Lie,” Harry concluded with a grin. “So I’d say we’re even.”

“Whatever,” Niall said, scooping a pile of nacho cheese onto a chip. “What’s got you all down in the dumps?”

“Is it a girl?” Zayn guessed, handing Niall a napkin. “You’ve got that Jane Austen heroine look going on.”

At the mention of the author, Harry groaned and dropped her head onto her menu.

“Yes…it’s a girl,” she admitted feebly. “And I’ll never see her again, ever.”

“Where’s she from?” Zayn asked.

“What’s her name?” Niall added.

“I don’t know. That’s the problem! I spent half an hour jabbering about literary devices and didn’t even get her name!”

“You’re gonna have to start from the beginning babe,” Zayn frowned in confusion.

Niall had polished off the last of her nachos by the time Harry concluded her story.

“It’s like something from a movie,” Niall breathed, with her chin propped in her hand.

“Or a book,” Zayn admitted. “But what’s the problem? You said she applied for a library card, right?”

“Right,” Harry said.

“So just go through this week’s stack of applications and find her,” Zayn concluded.

“That seems…suspiciously easy,” Harry said, narrowing her eyes. “What’s the catch?”

“No catch,” Niall grinned. “Just results.”

“You can check it in the morning,” Zayn consoled her. “Now let’s get you another drink. Something with a cute umbrella in it, ok?”

Harry grinned at her friends who knew her so well. “Might as well.”

*

The next morning, Harry made an unscheduled stop by the library. She found June at her desk, shredding a stack of papers.

“June! Thank goodness. I’m looking for an application. Someone who came in earlier in the week?”

June paused and shrugged at Harry. “You’re looking at them,” she said as another piece of paper disappeared into the shredder.

“You mean--?”

“Here’s the applications. I entered them into the computer system and now that it’s Saturday, I shred them. Why, what’s the matter? Harry, you look like you’ve seen a ghost!”

Harry sat down unsteadily in a rolling chair. “I think you just shredded my clue, June. Remember the girl who came in this week? The one I fell on and embarrassed myself immensely in front of?”

“Yes!”

“Well, how am I gonna get her name now that the applications have been shredded?”

“Oh dear. I’m afraid there’s nothing I can do. I just have this one left,” June explained. She studied the name on the application. “So unless she looked like a Roger Jones—“

“Not really,” Harry sighed dejectedly.

“…then I’m afraid you’re out of luck.” June patted Harry on the shoulder in consolation.

“Thanks anyway, June,” Harry said sadly. “Maybe it’s not meant to be.”

*

Louis woke up that Saturday morning to sunshine streaming through the blinds. A look at the clock showed it was nearly 10 am. Louis rolled over and came face to face with a book. Her copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ lay there, bookmarked at page 12, sadly. Louis had been reading on it all week, but she could never find the time. Being stuck in the 1800s sucked.

She rolled back over and closed her eyes. She had no plans this morning, and no intention of getting out of bed until noon. Her last thought before drifting back off to sleep was of a nametag that read “Harry” with a little cat sticker on it. Maybe the nice librarian with the pretty eyes could help her make more progress with Shakespeare than with Jane Austen.

*


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry laughed softly. “So what made you interested in Shakespeare and Jane Austen? I take it you’re not a fan of the classics, no offense.”  
> “None taken,” Louis laughed. “It’s kind of a long story. But basically, I might have implied to someone that I knew a lot more about books than I really do.”  
> “Ah.”  
> “Yeah.”  
> “So instead of admitting you were a little out of your depth, you…”  
> “Frantically try to learn everything I can about these stories from nice people like you,” Louis answered.   
> Harry laughed, and it transformed her face. Her mouth spread into a wide smile, and her eyes crinkled up in the corners, and a light blush formed on her cheeks. And was that a dimple? Wow. Louis needed to focus.

Louis took an early lunch break on Monday to head to the library. It wasn’t close to work, but Louis knew it would be worth the trip if only Harry the librarian was there. Surely she could help Louis make some sense of this Mid-something Dream that Nick had been talking about.

Inside the library, several patrons milled about on their lunch breaks. Louis’ spirits were crushed when she saw a blonde young woman sitting at the circulation desk instead of Harry. Still, she approached the desk.

“Excuse me,” Louis began.

“Yes? What can I do for you?” the young woman asked pleasantly.

“I’m looking for Harry…I think she works here?” Louis asked.

“Sure! She’s out shelving right now, but I think you’ll find her in the nonfiction section,” the girl whose nametag read “Niall” said. “It’s just that way,” she added, pointing in the right direction.

“Thanks!” Louis called over her shoulder, already heading into the stacks.

It didn’t take long to locate Harry the librarian. She was bent over arranging books on a bottom shelf in a section about homemade crafts. She was wearing a fitted pink cardigan with a black pencil skirt. Louis briefly wondered if it was librarian code to wear cardigans, or just a Harry thing.

Louis meant to be smooth and calm, but seeing the source of her predicament again made her agitated. If this Harry hadn’t explained _Pride and Prejudice_ so well, Louis realized, Louis would not have known what to say and she wouldn’t be in this Shakespeare mess now with Nick.

Whatever, it made sense.

“You!” she found herself saying a little too loudly.

Harry jumped in surprise and bumped her head on the shelf above where she was shelving.

“Oof! Ouch!” she exclaimed, rubbing her head and swaying a little on her feet. She turned with a bewildered expression.

“You!” she exclaimed upon seeing Louis.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry I scared you,” Louis said.

Harry gingerly touched the back of her head where a headache was beginning to bloom. “Aah! Wow, that hurt,” she grimaced.

“I’m so sorry! I should just…I’m sorry, I’ll go.”

Louis turned to walk away, blushing bright pink. Seeing her walk away snapped Harry out of her possible concussion. That was the girl!

“It’s really you,” she breathed, still a little dizzy. “I mean. Hi! How can I help you?” she asked.

“Sorry, I just—I wanted to talk to you if you have a moment. I didn’t mean to scare you,” Louis said lamely.

“It’s ok. I should be fine. Minimal bruising. I’m more at risk from papercuts to be honest,” she quipped.

“…”

“Sorry, library humor.”

“Right…so.” Louis didn’t know quite how to begin. How do you accuse someone you just concussed of knowing a book too well? It wasn’t Harry’s fault Louis opened her big mouth about liking books she’d never read.

“What can I do for you…?”

“Louis,” Louis supplied her name.

“Louis,” Harry repeated. “How can I help you today?”

“Well, I’m looking for a book…again.”

Harry nodded for her to continue.

“It’s Shakespeare? A Midnight’s something,” Louis said blushing.

“ _Midsummer Night’s Dream_?” Harry asked, frowning slightly. “Is that what you mean?”

Well, Louis had been way off. Oh god.

“Yes! I think so. Would you happen to know where I can find it?”

Harry smiled and led Louis across the aisle and then across a few more. Louis would never have been able to find this, she admitted to herself.

“Let’s see…Shakespeare’s comedies…ah! Here you go!” Harry smiled, pulling a worn book off the shelf. She handed it to Louis like it was a priceless treasure instead of a random old book.

“Thank you!” Louis said, biting her lip. This was the hard part. “Listen, I was wondering…if you’ve read this?” she asked, fidgeting with the buttons on her coat.

“Oh yes!” Harry replied. “One of his best comedies, don’t worry.”

“Ok, so I was wondering…I know this is going to sound weird. But would you be able to give me a breakdown of this one like you did last week with Jane Austen?”

Harry stared a beat too long, suddenly unable to form words. Louis…Louis wanted to spend more time with her?

“Only if you have time,” Louis assured her. “Sorry, never mind.”

Harry snapped back to reality from her dreamy appreciation of Louis’ long eyelashes to reply.

“I’d love to! I mean…sure.”

“Really?” Louis breathed a sigh of relief. “Oh wow, thank you.”

“I’m working right now, but I get off at 5. We could meet at the café around the corner?” Harry asked.

“That would be great. I actually have to get back to work right now too,” Louis said.

“So I’ll see you at 5?” Harry asked, trying to sound calm when fireworks were going off in her head.

“Yes. Thank you so much…Harry, right?” Louis said, suddenly shy.

“Yes! I’ll see you then, Louis.” Harry smiled. She watched as Louis took the book up to the desk, where Niall checked her out. She couldn’t help but remember the way Louis sounded saying her name. _Louis_. What a lovely name.

If Harry smiled all the way back to the crafting books, no one else had to know.

*

For the rest of the day, Louis tried to find a spare minute to read the new book. But every time she opened it, something came up that needed her immediate attention. She resigned herself to the fact that she was about to meet Harry with absolutely no knowledge of this story.

When 5:00 rolled around, Louis grabbed her coat and her copy of _The Essential Shakespeare_ and headed back across town to meet Harry. She spotted the librarian at a corner table with a steaming cup of coffee in front of her. Louis studied her from the café window.

Harry had her dark hair pulled half up in a simple clip. The sleeves of her pink cardigan were pushed up to her elbows, showing a smooth expanse of pale skin. When Louis entered the café, Harry’s head turned at the sound of the door opening. She smiled and waved Louis over.

“Hi,” Louis began, unbuttoning her coat.

“Hi! How was your day?” Harry asked.

“Good…busy,” Louis admitted, sorting out her fringe as she sat down. “How was yours?”

“Same,” Harry laughed. “I had so many people coming up to get applications today! It’s like everyone decided to come to the library today.”

They chatted for a few more minutes while Louis waited for her tea to arrive. In the course of a few minutes, she found out that Harry was from Cheshire, had one sister, and a cat named Hermia.

“Like one of the characters in this play you’re reading,” Harry added helpfully. Louis stored away that piece of information for later. It turned out Harry was easy to talk to, and Louis found herself enjoying their meeting. She realized with a start that she knew more about Harry after one meeting than she knew about Nick after two.

“So, the play,” Harry said, changing subjects.

“Right! The play.”

“What do you know so far?”

“Honestly? Nothing,” Louis admitted.

Harry laughed softly. “So what made you interested in Shakespeare and Jane Austen? I take it you’re not a fan of the classics, no offense.”

“None taken,” Louis laughed. “It’s kind of a long story. But basically, I might have implied to someone that I knew a lot more about books than I really do.”

“Ah.”

“Yeah.”

“So instead of admitting you were a little out of your depth, you…”

“Frantically try to learn everything I can about these stories from nice people like you,” Louis answered.

Harry laughed, and it transformed her face. Her mouth spread into a wide smile, and her eyes crinkled up in the corners, and a light blush formed on her cheeks. And was that a dimple? Wow. Louis needed to focus.

“Ok, so let’s start at the beginning then,” Harry said.

“Perfect.”

“So first we have Hermia going head to head with her father, trying to marry the man that she loves. But her father has chosen another man for her…”

Louis lost track of time as Harry wove the story together, transfixed by her enthusiasm and way with words. Her tea had long gone cold, and the café was emptying out, but she didn’t mind.

“And so Theseus orders that the happy couples are to be married, and all is set right,” Harry concluded. She leaned back in her seat to take a breath.

“Wow.”

“I know, it’s fascinating,” Harry smiled. “Does that help?”

“Are you kidding? That was awesome! You make the story seem so much more exciting than if I was just reading it,” Louis grinned.

Harry smiled and ducked her head. Louis couldn’t help but admire the dimple in her cheek and the way her long fingers gracefully cradled her coffee mug.

She was interrupted by the ding of a text notification on her phone. With a start, Louis realized it was almost 8:00. She glanced at the screen of her phone and saw it was a text from Nick.

_We still on for Friday? Xx_

Nick. Right. The reason Louis was doing all this with Harry in the first place. She sighed and began gathering her things.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize the time,” Louis apologized. “I’m afraid I’ve kept you too long.” She didn’t see the way Harry’s smile dimmed at the realization.

“Wow, I didn’t notice either,” Harry said. “I’d love to stay and chat, but I’ve got to meet some friends for dinner.”

Of course, Louis thought with a start. It was only natural someone as pretty and bright as Harry had plans. Her smile dimmed a little as she stood to leave.

“You’re welcome to join us, Louis,” Harry added with a genuine smile.

Louis was surprised to find herself tempted to take Harry up on her offer. But it really was getting late, and she had a new article to work on that was due Thursday.

“I’d love to, but I have to be getting home,” Louis replied. “But thank you so much for offering. I hope you and your friends have a lovely time.”

“Thank you,” Harry smiled ruefully. “Maybe another time.”

“I’d like that,” Louis smiled, holding out a hand.

Harry’s smile brightened as she shook Louis’ hand. “Have a good night, Louis.”

“Thanks, Harry. You too. And thanks for all your help,” Louis added. “Once again, you’ve saved the day.”

“Maybe next time you’ll tell me what I saved you from,” Harry smiled wryly. “Or whom.”

“Maybe,” Louis smiled back as she turned to leave. “Or maybe I’ll be smart next time and keep my mouth shut.”

“I’m glad you didn’t, this time,” Harry blushed.

As Louis walked out of the café and into the cold London night, she realized she was glad too.

*

“So let’s review,” Niall said the next morning as she, Zayn, and Harry were milling about the circulation desk.

“You had coffee with The Girl.”

“Louis,” Zayn added.

“Right. Louis,” Niall said. “And you talked about…?”

“Um. Shakespeare’s use of symbolism in _A Midsummer Night’s Dream_ ,” Harry said, fighting a blush. She looked up to see Zayn and Niall staring at her blankly.

“What?” she asked with a frown.

“…and did you get her number?” Niall asked patiently.

“Or her last name?” Zayn said.

“No…but I know she has six siblings and drinks Yorkshire tea,” Harry concluded lamely. “Oh god, I’m a moron.”

“You’re not a moron, Harry! You just…dropped the ball a little,” Niall explained. “Now, when are you seeing her again?”

“I. Don’t know.”

“You didn’t make plans to meet up again?” Zayn asked, biting her lip.

“No. Oh no, what if I never see her again?” Harry lamented.

“You will! At least she’ll have to come back to return those books eventually.”

“That might be another three weeks!” Harry exclaimed.

“She’ll be back, Harry. Don’t give up,” Zayn said soothingly.

“I bet she won’t even remember me,” Harry said sadly. She sat down at the desk to help patrons with a cloud hanging over her head for the rest of the day.

*

How many Louis’s were there in London? According to facebook, Harry discovered, there were 168. Even if she had time to go through every one looking for her Louis, Harry still didn’t think she had the courage to ask her out.

She sat at home that night with Hermia sleeping peacefully beside her on the couch, writing. It seemed like lately she had been doing a lot of writing. Her “All the things I could not tell you” poem was still unfinished, but Harry had written dozens more. Little things, discussing the perfect shade of blue and the way eyelashes cast shadows on someone’s cheek; the way steam curls upward from a cup of tea, and the way a smile can take over someone’s whole face. It was a good start for what she would read tomorrow night at Moe’s.

With a start, Harry realized that she had been daydreaming about Louis again—this time, the sound of her laugh in the café when Harry had said something inadvertently funny. The way it filled the air and made the rest of the world stop for a moment. Sighing, Harry flipped back through her journal only to find traces of Louis everywhere. She was in everything Harry wrote, it seemed. But who could blame her?

Louis was…Louis was the sound of children laughing as they played in the park where Harry liked to read; she was the perfectly made cup of tea after a long day. Louis was the morning sunlight filtering in through the library windows, casting everything in a soft glow.

So what would she ever want with Harry?

Harry closed her journal with a frown, wondering what Louis was doing that night.

*

“So I told them if anyone was going to play Helena, it would be me,” Nick was saying over a glass of wine at dinner that night. “She’s all, ‘call you me fair? That fair again unsay!’ Which is ironic, because Helena was just as pretty as Hermia.”

Apparently it was a thing among literary society to make a fantasy cast for Shakespeare plays. Louis was fascinated, but in a morbid way. She wanted to look away and stop listening, but she couldn’t.

“I guess that would make you Hermia,” Nick mused, looking at Louis. “She’s shorter and feisty. You’d be great as her.”

“Thanks?” Louis didn’t mean for it to come out as a question, but it did. She thought back to the Shakespeare lesson with Harry and tried to find something to contribute to the conversation.

Across the table, Nick chattered on, casting her friends as actors in _A Midsummer Night’s Dream_. Louis, however, found herself thinking instead about Harry—about something she’d said that had made Louis laugh so hard she thought tea was going to come out her nose. Harry had a way about her that kept Louis on the edge of her seat, waiting to hear what she would say next.

“…but I have no idea who I’d cast for Titania,” Nick was saying, and oh, right. Nick. The date.

“Obviously I’d say me, but I can’t be both her and Helena, can I?” Nick asked with a grin.

“Probably not,” Louis said, trying to focus on the date going on in front of her.

“Hey listen, what are you doing tomorrow night?” Nick asked.

“Nothing, I think,” Louis replied, wondering what Nick had in mind.

“Well, there’s an open mic night at my friend’s bar tomorrow, and I said I’d go. It’s going to be a terrible bore if I have to go alone. Is there any chance you could join me?”

“Um, sure,” Louis found herself saying. But why? She knew even less about poetry than Shakespeare.

“Great! I’ll text you the details. For now, I’m gonna call it a night and lay off the wine,” Nick quipped.

Louis walked Nick out to hail a taxi and said goodnight. As she began her walk home alone, she realized she was a little disappointed Nick’s current whim didn’t require another trip to the library.

*

The next night, Moe’s was bustling with people when Harry arrived. She had thought about dressing up, but there was no one there to impress. Just Niall and Zayn and the regulars. So she was dressed in an oversized sweater that dipped below her collarbones and skinny jeans. She had foregone her trademark bun and left her long hair in loose curls down her back.

Niall and Zayn already had their drinks by the time Harry met them at the bar.

“Why the long face, babe?” Zayn asked, perceptive as usual.

Harry pasted on a smile. “Nothing, really. Just being dramatic I guess.”

“Well you came to the right place!” Niall grinned. “Get up there and knock their socks off.”

“I’ll try,” Harry said biting her lip.

“C’mon, let’s get you a drink,” Zayn said, signaling to the waitress. “We’re gonna have fun tonight.”

*

By the time Louis met Nick, the bar was full of people. They couldn’t get a seat at the bar, and just managed to snag a table by the wall. While a waitress left with their drink orders, Louis tried to catch up with Nick.

She felt totally out of place at a poetry reading, of all things, but vowed to give it a try.

Onstage, the emcee announced the first reader, a young man in a fedora holding a guitar. He strummed a few chords, but once he began reading, Louis realized it was just for show. The poetry he read seemed to be all about Walt Whitman, who Louis vaguely remembered from literature class.

“What the hell?” Nick whispered, looking up from her phone. “Next!”

Louis blushed when a few patrons turned to look at Nick. Meanwhile, their drinks still hadn’t arrived. Louis thought this was turning out to be her worst date yet.

And then a young woman took the stage. She didn’t have a guitar, or creative headwear, and her soft brown curls fell halfway down her back. She carried only a simply leather journal to the mic. Louis’ jaw dropped.

“Ladies and gentleman, give a warm welcome back to our own Harry Styles!” the emcee said. Then Harry was alone on the stage.

Across from Louis, Nick was still preoccupied with her phone. Louis turned back to watch just as Harry said good evening and opened her journal.

“This is a work in progress, so bear with me,” she said by way of introduction. “If it’s awful, drinks are on Niall,” she grinned, and a few regulars in the crowd laughed.

“This is called ‘A Recollection’” Harry continued. “Thank you so much for listening.”

Louis leaned forward in her seat to listen as Harry began.

_“I remember the way the light played across your hair in a tiny garden. I remember the way your smile brightened the cold January day. I remember all 14 of your freckles. But I do not remember your name…”_

Louis had never been a fan of poetry, but there was something about the way Harry read it. The way her mouth formed the words, and the way the spotlight illuminated her face. Even the way she read, calmly and slow and almost breathy, had the crowd on the edge of their seats.

Nick chuckled across the table, and Louis’ eyes widened as she turned to look at her—only to find Nick engrossed in something on her phone.

It seemed like Harry’s time flew by, and before she knew it, Louis was clapping along with the audience as Harry grinned and took a bow.

“Sorry, love, I’ve got to take this call,” Nick whispered to Louis as she stood to walk outside.

_Good riddance_ , Louis thought as she stood and wound her way through the crowd looking for a certain librarian.

*

“Great job, babe!” Zayn and Niall congratulated Harry as she found them by the bar. “That was great!”

“Thanks, guys,” Harry smiled, gratefully taking the drink Niall handed her. “I didn’t talk too slow did I? I hate when I do that.”

“No, it was perfect! And did you see the size of that crowd?” Niall asked, patting her on the back.

A pretty blush bloomed on Harry’s cheeks as she listened to the compliments. She sipped her drink as a few regulars stopped by to tell her good job.

The bar was emptying out when Harry felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned with a smile already on her face, but it froze when she saw the person behind the hand.

_Louis_.

“Harry!” the very girl exclaimed with a smile. “You were great!”

Harry couldn’t find her voice all of a sudden. Behind her, Zayn gently prodded her back. Louis was dressed in a fitted black blazer over a sheer black tank with dark skinny jeans cuffed at the ankles, showing her tall black heels. Harry was speechless.

“Thank you,” a voice behind Harry prompted, and it snapped her out of her Louis haze.

“Yes! Thank you,” she said, blushing furiously. “Thank you. How are you, Louis?”

“Good,” she replied. “I didn’t expect to see you here. I didn’t know you were a writer!”

“A little,” Harry smiled shyly.

“She’s great, isn’t she?” Niall said a little too loudly.

Louis laughed, a bright genuine laugh that made little fizzies spread through Harry’s bloodstream.

“She is,” Louis said, turning the full force of her smile on Harry. “I just came over to say congratulations,’’ she added. “Can I buy you a drink? I’d love to hear more about your work.”

Harry’s jaw dropped, and it took her a moment to collect herself.

“Sure, Louis. That would be great!”

Louis smiled. She placed an order for Harry and then turned back to her, where she was huddled with Niall and Zayn whispering. Niall peeked over her shoulder and winked at Louis.

After a moment, the huddle broke up and Harry faced Louis with an embarrassed smile.

“Sorry. These are my friends, Niall and Zayn.” Louis shook their hands and introduced herself.

“You’re THE Louis?” Niall asked.

Louis smiled in confusion. “Um, yes?”

Harry, who had never really stopped blushing, changed the subject. “So what brings you to this neighborhood?”

“Did you come here alone?” Niall asked, and Zayn elbowed her in warning.

“I didn’t, actually. I was here with a friend, but she seems to have bailed on me.”

“What a shame,” Niall grinned.

“Niall and I are gonna go to the ladies’ room and let you two talk,” Zayn cut in. “It was lovely meeting you Louis!”

“Yes, stop by and see us any time at the library!” Niall added, and then they were gone.

“So…” Louis said, realizing she and Harry were alone. “How’ve you been?”

“Good,” Harry smiled. “Just working, mostly.”

“I know how that is,” Louis laughed. “It’s been a long week.”

“Tell me about it!” Harry laughed along with her. She realized with a start that she and Louis had been moving closer together the more they talked. Her heart rate spiked as she tried to stay calm.

It was on the tip of her tongue: “Can I get your number?” Harry took a long sip of her drink for courage.

Just then, Louis felt an arm wind around her shoulder from behind.

“Babe!” Nick exclaimed. “I’ve been looking all over for you.”

Louis blushed at the term of endearment. Nick had never called her that before.

Harry saw Louis’ reaction, and the way Nick’s arm was casually draped around Louis. Her heart plummeted.

“I was just talking to Harry about her poetry,” Louis said, subtly edging away from Nick.

“Great job, by the way,” Nick said almost as an afterthought.

“Thanks,” Harry whispered, biting her lip. Of course Louis was on a date; of course she had a girlfriend.

“It was great seeing you, Louis, but I’ve gotta go. Um. Check on Niall and Zayn,” Harry said lamely.

Louis frowned. “Ok…it was good seeing you too. Maybe I’ll see you again at the library?”

“Maybe,” was all Harry said as she turned and fled back through the crowd.

Louis was bewildered by the sudden change in Harry. She turned to face Nick with a confused frown.

“Well, I guess she didn’t want to talk then,” Nick concluded. “That was my boss on the phone, Louis. I need to go in tomorrow to the radio station to cover someone who’s out sick. I better be getting home.”

Louis turned to scan the crowd one more time for Harry as she walked Nick to the door, but she was long gone.

*

After leaving the bar, Louis made it home much earlier than she had planned. She toed off her heels and slung her blazer over a chair in the corner of the room. She had no idea why Harry suddenly sped off, but Louis hoped she’d see her again soon. Thinking of Harry reminded Louis of the books still laying on her bed.

With a sigh, Louis picked up _An Essential Shakespeare_. She would give it an hour, and then if it was boring, she was giving up.

*


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis leaned her head back against Harry’s shoulder, bringing her mouth closer to Harry’s ear.  
> “You good?” she asked, nuzzling against the soft column of Harry’s throat.  
> Harry’s grip tightened on Louis’ hips in response. “Yeah! You?”  
> “Never been better,” Louis laughed breathlessly. She sighed in contentment when she felt Harry’s warm lips trailing down her neck. She felt Harry plant a soft kiss on her bare shoulder, and it sent shock waves through her body. Suddenly, she wanted Harry’s mouth all over her. She gasped as she felt Harry brush her hair over her shoulder and place another kiss at the nape of her neck. She was sweaty from dancing, and when Harry licked a small stripe up the damp skin, Louis moaned.

To say that Harry was inconsolable would be an understatement. Sunday afternoon found her on the couch, cocooned in blankets, reading Jane Austen for the millionth time.

“Only you understand me, Jane,” she said mournfully. Beside her, Hermia hissed. “And you, Hermia. I couldn’t live without you.”

She had plans to sit right there on the couch for the rest of the afternoon, drowning her sorrows in _Persuasion_. It was one of Austen’s most underrated books.

Harry felt she knew what it was like to be underrated. True, moping on the couch wouldn’t get her anywhere, but she deserved a break.

How did one recover from someone like Louis?

“What if she comes back to the library?” asked Niall later that night on facetime.

“I don’t want to see her.”

“You don’t? Really?”

“Yes, of course she wants to see her Ni,” Zayn said, coming into view on the screen. “That’s the problem.”

“So what are you gonna do?” Niall asked.

“Call in sick all week and watch movies and feel sorry for myself?” Harry quipped. She was only half joking.

*

Louis had every intention of stopping by the library on Monday, but she was up to her elbows in assignments for Brad. Then her mother called that night, wanting to catch up and tell her the latest thing the twins had done. Louis tried to sound enthusiastic, but Jay noticed something was off.

“Are you alright, honey? You sound sad.”

“I’ll be ok, mum. It’s nothing,” Louis replied, making a cup of tea in the kitchen.

“Really? It doesn’t sound like nothing,” Jay said.

“It’s just—“ Louis began with a sigh, “it’s stupid. I met this girl and got my hopes up, only to have her disappear. I don’t know what I did to scare her off,” Louis admitted with a frown.

“It sounds like maybe she needs to know how you feel,” Jay ventured. Louis heard the cry of a toddler in the background, and then Jay sighed. “I’m sorry, love, but Doris is getting fussy. I’ll have to talk to you later.”

“Thanks, mum,” Louis said, settling down on her bed with a half-read copy of Shakespeare. “I’ll try.”

Tuesday Louis was in meetings all day, and Wednesday she spent at her cramped desk frantically writing up to deadline. She stumbled back to the flat each evening weary to the bone, and missing Harry. She had just enough energy to wonder how the librarian was doing and complete a little reading before falling asleep. Tomorrow, she vowed. Tomorrow she would see Harry.

*

Harry’s week passed slowly, each day becoming more tedious than the last. By Thursday, she was fed up. She knew it was useless hoping to catch a glimpse of Louis walking through the door, but still she hoped. Harry spent her breaks alone in the breakroom, staring out the window, or in the children’s section helping the small children find books.

Zayn and Niall watched her warily, wanting to cheer their friend up but not knowing how. They’d never seen Harry like this before, and were in uncharted waters. As the week progressed, they got more worried that Harry would never snap out of her despair.

“Haz, what are you doing tomorrow night?” Niall asked at lunch on Thursday. They were sitting in the café around the corner, and Harry was lost in thought about who she was with the last time she was here.

“Um…nothing, why?” Harry asked, poking dejectedly at her salad. Zayn and Niall exchanged worried glances.

“What do you say we go out?” Niall asked tentatively.

“It’s been a while since our last girls’ night,” Zayn added.

Harry sighed. “I know what you guys are trying to do. And I totally see that look you’re sharing right now.”

“Then you know we just want what’s best for you,” Zayn said, touching Harry on the shoulder. “Maybe a night out will help you relax after a long week.”

“I don’t know…”

“C’mon, I’ll even dance with you Harry,” Niall grinned. “It’ll be fun.”

Harry sighed. It’s not like she had any plans, beyond watching _Pride and Prejudice_ again. “I guess I can come out for a while,” she relented with a small smile. “But only because it’s you.”

“Awesome!” Niall exclaimed. “It’ll be great, you’ll see.”

*

On Friday, Harry woke before the sun restless and unable to sleep. A look at the clock showed it was just 5:30 am. Outside, rain was pattering against the window. Hermia was curled up on Harry’s feet glaring at her, eyes luminous in the early morning light.

Harry looked around her empty bedroom and made an executive decision to stay in bed all day. The library could function for one day without her.

*

Rain was hammering the library windows by the time Louis made it through the door. She sighed impatiently as she wove through the crowd of people walking the shelves until she reached the circulation desk.

June, the librarian who gave her a library card was sitting at the desk. At Louis’ arrival, she looked up and smiled.

“Welcome back! How can I help you, dear?”

Louis smoothed her sweater nervously. What was she going to say to Harry?

“I’m looking for someone who works here—Harry? Would you know if she’s here?”

“Hmm…I believe she called in today. Sick, I’m afraid. The poor dear overworks herself,” June said with a frown. “Would you like to leave her a message?”

“Oh…no, thank you. Maybe I’ll catch her tomorrow,” Louis said sadly. “Thanks for your help.”

Louis thought about staying to see if she could find Zayn or Niall, but the library was filling up with people. The afternoon rush had begun. So Louis nodded in thanks to June and went out into the cold London night.

*

 “I am not wearing that. That is for a child,” Harry said, taking a sip from a glass of wine. Behind her, Niall was holding up the shortest dress she had ever seen.

“Aww, Harry, come on! It’ll look great on you. You’ll be fighting girls off in this dress. Everytime Zayn wears it, I take her home and—“

“Ok, Niall! Too much information,” Harry laughed, accepting the dress from Niall’s outstretched hand.

“Hurry up, Zayn’s waiting to do your hair.”

“My hair? What’s wrong with my hair?” Harry frowned into the full-length mirror in her room. A look in the mirror revealed that the week had taken its toll on Harry. Her curls were tangled and frizzy, and there were dark circles under her eyes. And ok, she might have been wearing the same pair of sweatpants that she’d had on all week, but who was counting?

“I’ll get you another glass of wine,” Niall replied.

*

By the time Louis got home, she was tired and soaked to the skin from rain. The absolute last thing she wanted to do was go out with Liam.

“C’mon, Lou, it’s been ages since we went out,” Liam said, toweling off her hair after a shower. She had just come from spin class and was unusually perky.

“Liam, I’m really not in the mood,” Louis said, flopping onto the couch face first. “Maybe another night?” She wiggled into a comfortable position on the couch and sighed. The couch was lovely. The couch never judged her. Louis reckoned she’d stay right there for the rest of the night.

“Louis, you’ve been moping around like that all week,” Liam chided. “Has something happened with Nick?”

“Nick,” Louis groaned feebly into a pillow. “Never again.”

“Ok, then, it sounds like you need to get back out there and try again,” Liam replied. She rounded the couch and helped slip off Louis’ shoes, still damp with rain. “I’ll be your wingman. Woman. Wingwoman,” Liam said, patting Louis’ leg.

Louis had a sudden image in her mind of long, dark curls and sparkling green eyes in an animated face. The image had been haunting her all week, ever since the poetry reading that night. Louis was captivated by Harry’s passion for books and poetry and life in general. But what would she ever want with Louis, who until then hadn’t read a single one of Harry’s favorite books? Maybe Liam was right, she thought begrudgingly—maybe going out and meeting someone new would help take her mind off what she could never have.

“Ok,” Louis grumbled into the couch. “But only for a little while.” She could swear she heard Liam clapping.

“Go take a shower. I’ll pour the shots.”

*

Harry had settled into that pleasantly hazy first stage of being drunk when she arrived at the club with Niall and Zayn. Music was pounding through the dark room, and there were people everywhere Harry looked. She wobbled a little on her heels, self-consciously pulling down the hem of her tiny dress. Even Harry had to admit it looked great on her, a little black dress with a sheer lace overlay and a plunging neckline that accentuated her collarbones and pale skin. She wondered what Louis would think of her in this outfit.

_Louis._

Nope, not going there tonight, Harry vowed silently, and grabbed a poison green shot from a passing tray. She threw it back and relished the burn as it blazed down her throat. Tonight she was going to have fun and not think about Louis, if it was the last thing she did.

*

Louis and Liam stumbled out of the taxi giggling with their arms laced together. Louis had chosen the black heels she’d worn to the poetry reading and her tightest skinny jeans along with a borrowed top from Liam. It hung a little loose on her smaller shoulders, and within five minutes in the club Louis gave up and let it hang off her bare right shoulder. Oh well.

“I’m gonna get us some drinks,” Liam shouted close to Louis’ ear, and then wove her way through the crowd to the bar. Left alone, Louis surveyed the scene in front of her.

There were what felt like hundreds of bodies dancing to the music thumping through the speakers in the low light. Girls of all shapes and sizes laughed and sipped their drinks, and Louis found herself scanning the crowd for a tall figure with dark curls before she realized it. Not tonight, she told herself grimly, and accepted the cocktail Liam brought back eagerly. Tonight Louis was moving on.

*

“I can’t move on,” Louis slurred an hour later to an equally drunk Liam. She had her arms wound around her neck to keep her balance, and it would have passed for acceptable dancing had it been a slow song. As it was, the two girls were doing well to stay on their feet.

“Move on from what?” Liam squinted in the dim lighting of the club. She wobbled a little and Louis grabbed her waist to steady her. “Thanks.”

“It’s a long story,” Louis said slowly, alcohol thrumming through her veins. “Do you believe in true love Liam?”

“True love? Um…sure!” she exclaimed. “I guess? Does this have anything to do with how you’ve been moping around this week?”

“I was pining, Liam, there’s a difference,” Louis sighed, leading them over to a vacant table. She had to get out of these heels ASAP. She sat down with a relieved sigh and kicked off her shoes.

“Who is she?” Liam asked. “What’s she like?”

“She’s like…” Louis thought back to her conversations with Harry. “When she talks, her whole face lights up into this beautiful smile,” Louis began. “She’s kind and a little clumsy, and she says thank you to the waiter. She loves to read.”

“And you let her go?” Liam asked, frowning anxiously.

“I never had her to begin with,” Louis said, lowering her eyes. “She was so lovely, Liam.”

“Sounds like it, I’m sorry,” Liam consoled her, rubbing her shoulder. She signaled the waiter for another round of drinks.

“And she was so beautiful, Liam, did I tell you?”

“Not yet.”

“She’s tall, but not too tall, and has this beautiful brown hair that like—it _cascades_ down her back, Li.”

“Mhm.”

“And she has these green eyes and an amazing smile...”

“Did you say brown hair, curly?” Liam asked, accepting the new drinks from the waitress.

“Yes. It looks so soft and pretty—“

“And kind of tall, with green eyes?”

“Yes, Liam, pay attention.”

“And ooh—ouch, kind of clumsy?” Liam asked, training her hazy eyes across the room.

“Yes, but what does that have to do with—“

“Because she’s standing right over there,” Liam pointed a little unsteadily.

Louis’ jaw dropped as she followed Liam’s gaze across the club to see the very girl standing there.

_Harry._

Louis’ eyes widened and she felt the room go quiet. Time lost all meaning as she stared. There, not twenty yards away, was Harry, flanked by a concerned Zayn and Niall. Louis sucked in a breath as she took in what Harry was wearing—a short, black dress that showcased her long legs and black spike heels. It was a far cry from the comfortable cardigans and flats she had become accustomed to seeing Harry in, but…

“That’s her,” she whispered. “Liam, that’s her!” Louis repeated, grabbing Liam’s arm. “Harry!”

“Wow, Lou. You didn’t mention she was absolutely gorgeous,” Liam replied.

“Focus, Liam!” Louis said sharply. “What if she sees me?” Suddenly, Louis had the instinct to crawl under the table, preferably for the rest of time. Why hadn’t she stayed home on the couch?

“Um…Lou, I think she did. She’s headed this way.”

Louis stopped breathing for a moment.

“What do I say, Liam? What do I do?”

“Just relax, Lou. And maybe let go of my hand? I can’t feel my fingers.”

*

Harry was on her third fruity cocktail when she saw a familiar face across the crowded room. She took in the honey colored hair, bright blue eyes, and petite frame she had been trying to envision all week and took a large gulp of her drink.

“Of all the gin joints, in all the towns, in all the world, she walks into mine,” Harry breathed, giggling a little hysterically. Because of course, there on the night Harry was Moving On, Louis showed up. She was always showing up, Harry thought, losing her balance a little as she craned her neck to see around the crowd.

“Babes, why are you quoting Casablanca? We came here to have fun,” Zayn reminded, steadying Harry on her feet. “Oh,” Zayn added as she followed Harry’s line of sight.

“Oh shit,” Niall muttered, trying in vain to steer Harry in the other direction to the dance floor.

Harry resisted, taking a wobbly step in Louis’ direction. “Who does she think she is, coming here to spoil our good time?” Harry asked no one in particular. “I’m going to go give her a piece of my mind.”

“Um, Harry…” Zayn trailed off, shooting a panicked look at Niall.

“Haz, love,” Niall interjected, “wouldn’t you rather go dance?”

But Harry was halfway across the floor as Niall spoke.

“Now what?” Niall asked.

“Now we follow her and prepare to pick up the pieces,” Zayn sighed, trailing behind Harry.

*

Harry had every intention of giving Louis a serious talking to, but when she was suddenly face-to-face with her, Harry lost her train of thought. It was just a lot to process at once. There was Louis, in a too-big blue sweater that hung off one golden shoulder, her hair loose and soft looking, and she was…she was holding another girl’s hand. It was like a knife in Harry’s heart.

Louis didn’t know how long they just stared at each other, but eventually she realized Harry was looking at her hand. Her hand, which was still clutching Liam’s. Louis dropped it in an instant and scooted a good distance away from Liam.

“You,” Harry finally found her voice.

“And you,” Louis breathed. “I mean, hi.”

“Hi.”

“You’re here with…” Harry trailed off, looking uncertainly at Liam.

“My flatmate, Liam,” Louis replied. “We’re just friends.”

“Right,” Harry said faintly. She felt a little silly suddenly, standing there ruining Louis’ good time.

“Do you…um. Want to dance?” Louis asked tentatively.

Harry found herself replying as if in a trance.

“I’d love to.”

Louis guided a slightly dazed Harry to an empty spot on the dancefloor. “So,” she began, and then didn’t know what to say.

“So,” Harry echoed with a shy smile. She balanced her half-empty drink in one hand and draped her other arm around Louis’ shoulder.

“Did you come here alone?” Louis wondered aloud.

“No, Niall and Zayn brought me,” Harry replied. She smiled sheepishly. “I kind of stormed over to your table and left them standing there,” she admitted.

Louis looked back over her shoulder and spotted Zayn and Niall sitting at the table where she had left Liam. They would be ok together, she figured.

“So, read any good books lately?” Harry grinned. Her eyes widened comically and she slapped a hand over her mouth.

“Oh my god, I’m sorry,” she laughed. “I’m so sorry, I’m drunk.”

Louis couldn’t help but laugh. “It’s ok. And no, I haven’t been doing any frantic reading lately, if that’s what you’re referring to,” she chuckled. Harry’s eyes sparkled with mirth.

Carefully, Louis pulled Harry’s hand away from her mouth and put it back on her shoulder.

“Why, do you have any suggestions?” Louis grinned wryly.

“ _Far from the Madding Crowd_ ,” she replied breathlessly. “Ooh, I love this song.”

Louis took a step closer and curled her hands around Harry’s hips as the tempo changed to a slower song. She could faintly smell Harry’s clean citrus perfume and the hair product she had used to sculpt her curls. Another step closer, and she could smell the sugary alcohol on Harry’s breath.

“If I didn’t tell you before, you look…” Louis found herself at a loss for words.

“Scandalous?” Harry finished for her with a grin. “Shocking?”

Louis couldn’t help but laugh. “I was going to say gorgeous, but yes, a little.”

“Thanks, I think,” Harry laughed along with Louis.

“You’re welcome, I think,” Louis replied. This close, she could see the flecks of gold in Harry’s eyes.

“You look really pretty too, Louis,” Harry said. She blushed bright pink and lowered her eyes. Louis had never wanted to kiss someone so badly in her life.

“Thanks,” Louis all but whispered. She wanted to tell Harry the fling with Nick was over, that she was looking for a real relationship with someone special—someone like Harry. She opened her mouth to speak, but Harry beat her to it.

“Let’s not talk for a while, ok?” she asked, biting her lip. Harry dropped what was left of her drink on a passing tray and wrapped her other arm around Louis.

“Ok,” Louis said, swallowing the lump in her throat. There would be plenty of time to talk later.

*

Across the room, Liam, Zayn and Niall watched on warily.

“Well, so far so good,” Niall said with a sigh. She leaned into Zayn’s side.

“She’s been moping all week,” Zayn told Liam as she ran her fingers through Niall’s hair.

“So has Louis, believe me. And I’ve never known her to go to the library so many times in her life.”

“She’s not dating that girl she took to Harry’s poetry reading?” Zayn asked with a frown.

“Nick? She said tonight, and I quote, ‘never again.’”

Niall breathed a sigh of relief. “Well, that’s good to hear. What do we do now?”

The three turned back to where Louis and Harry had been dancing shyly, and their jaws dropped.

“Ladies, I don’t think our services are needed anymore,” Liam said faintly, watching the scene before them.

*

When another tray had come by, filled with shots, it only made sense for Harry and Louis to take one. And ok, maybe that fourth fruity drink had been a bad idea for Harry, but it had the cutest little umbrella in it. And when had they gotten so close together?

Harry was behind Louis, her hands on Louis’ curvy hips. Louis was grinding back against Harry in time to the beat of the song that was blasting through the crowd.

Louis leaned her head back against Harry’s shoulder, bringing her mouth closer to Harry’s ear.

“You good?” she asked, nuzzling against the soft column of Harry’s throat.

Harry’s grip tightened on Louis’ hips in response. “Yeah! You?”

“Never been better,” Louis laughed breathlessly. She sighed in contentment when she felt Harry’s warm lips trailing down her neck. She felt Harry plant a soft kiss on her bare shoulder, and it sent shock waves through her body. Suddenly, she wanted Harry’s mouth all over her. She gasped as she felt Harry brush her hair over her shoulder and place another kiss at the nape of her neck. She was sweaty from dancing, and when Harry licked a small stripe up the damp skin, Louis moaned.

She turned in the circle of Harry’s arms and brushed a kiss to Harry’s jaw. Louis trailed her lips to the pulse point in Harry’s throat, and felt it pounding as fast as her own. She gently sucked the soft skin until she felt Harry squirm against her. Louis kissed down her neck until she was tracing Harry’s collarbones with her lips, tasting the sweat that had collected in the dip between them. She looked up at Harry through her lashes, gauging her reaction.

Harry looked absolutely wrecked. Her cheeks were flushed, and her lips red from biting them. Her curls had grown wild in the humidity of the club, and her eyes looked electric green in the low light.

Louis never took her eyes off Harry as she trailed her hands down the pale skin below her collarbones, around the soft curves of her breasts, and down to her hips. She gently squeezed Harry’s hips.

“Louis, please,” Harry gasped.

“Please what?” Louis asked, sliding a thigh between Harry’s.

“Please kiss me,” Harry said, almost in a whisper.

Louis curled one hand around the back of Harry’s neck and seared their lips together. It wasn’t the gentle first kiss she had imagined when she dared to let herself envision this moment with Harry. It was hot—the hottest kiss Louis had ever felt—and dirty from the start.

Harry panted into the kiss, and Louis took the opportunity to slide her tongue inside her mouth. Harry was warm and tasted like strawberries and tequila, and Louis couldn’t get enough. She stroked Harry’s tongue with her own, gently sucking it. Harry moaned, and Louis slid her thigh closer between Harry’s, closer to her heat.

Harry’s hand trailed from its place on Louis’ hip around to the small of her back, and down to the curve of her ass.

Louis had no idea how long they stood like that, lips gently stroking and sucking. Finally, Harry pulled back and took a gasping breath.

“Lou—Louis,” she said. “Take me home.”

Louis blinked back into reality, taking in the pounding music and mass of bodies around them. She hazily zoomed in on Harry’s face, her lips slick and red from kissing and a pretty blush all the way down to her chest.

“You want…are you sure?” Louis asked.

“Yes,” Harry said. “Please.”

“Let me call a cab. You tell the others we’re leaving,” Louis answered, pulling out her phone. “I’ll meet you outside.”

“Deal,” Harry called over her shoulder, winding her way through the crowd.

Five minutes later, they were climbing in the backseat of a taxi. Louis made the executive decision to go to her flat, as Harry was preoccupied with kissing her neck. Louis skimmed her hand across Harry’s bare thigh, feeling the warm skin erupt in goosebumps. She brought her hand to rest at the swell of Harry’s inner thigh, feeling the heat radiate off her skin. Louis wanted to cover those thighs with love bites until Harry was begging her to take her.

The taxi coming to a halt brought Louis out of her fantasy. She paid the driver and together, she and Harry stumbled up the steps to her flat.

God, they were drunk, Louis realized as they haphazardly kicked off their heels in the entryway. Harry giggled and began unbuttoning Louis’ coat, but her fingers wouldn’t cooperate. Louis gently took over, sliding the buttons out of their holes and starting on Harry’s coat. They draped them over kitchen chairs on the way to the bedroom, and Louis’ feeling of unease grew. Even drunk off her ass, she knew this was a bad idea. Harry might wake up in the morning and regret coming over—or even worse, she might not remember at all. Were they even on the same page? Was Harry looking for a simple hookup, or a real relationship? That wasn’t exactly a conversation they were capable of having now.

With a sigh, Louis halted Harry’s hands where she was fumbling with the hem of her dress.

“Harry.”

“Hmm? Can you help me with this, Louis?” Harry asked, lifting the hem to reveal a pair of black lacy panties.

As much as Louis wanted to say fuck it and undress Harry, she knew she would regret it later if Harry was only interested in a one-night stand.

“Can you…hold on Harry?” Louis asked.

Harry looked up with a smile, but it soon turned to a confused pout. “Everything ok?” she asked.

“I just, um…maybe we should take it slow?” Louis asked, hesitation lacing her voice.

Harry dropped her hemline and straightened up.

“Oh! Sorry, I thought…do you not want to…sorry,” Harry stumbled over her words. “I’ve never done this before.”

And nope, no way. That solidified it for Louis. They were not doing this tonight. No way was she going to let Harry’s first time be a drunken escapade with someone like Louis.

“That’s not why I…it’s just, um. We’re really drunk, Harry. I don’t want to do something you’ll regret tomorrow,” Louis said lamely.

“Oh,” Harry said, taking a step back. Her knees hit the edge of the bed and she landed on her bottom on the soft duvet. “Oops.”

“Why don’t you sleep here tonight and we’ll talk in the morning. And then if you still want anything to do with me, we can do whatever you want. I promise.”

“Oh…I see. Ok. Well…goodnight then?” Harry asked, combing a nervous hand through her curls.

“I’ll take the couch,” Louis added, stepping back to the doorway. “Sleep as long as you like.”

“Thanks,” Harry whispered, not quite meeting Louis’ eyes.

“Goodnight, Harry,” Louis said sadly, walking out the door.

Harry didn’t reply.

*

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Have I mentioned how much I love you in these sweaters?” Louis asked, kissing Harry’s cheek with a grin.   
> “Lou…” Harry blushed, ducking her head.   
> “I almost feel bad taking it off…” Louis added, skimming her hands across Harry’s collarbones and down the buttons of her cardigan.   
> “Almost.”

Harry woke with a pounding headache just as morning light was beginning to filter through the blinds. Not her blinds, she noted. Harry shifted in the bed to take a look around the room and her stomach lurched. Oh god, how much did she drink last night? Where was she? She fell back against the pillows with a huff and thought back to images of last night…pre-gaming with Niall and Zayn, spotting Louis at the club, dancing…

Louis.

A look around the room showed Louis was nowhere to be found though. Harry was alone. At that realization, a memory flashed through her mind. Of stumbling up the stairs to Louis’ flat, of getting undressed…but no, Harry quickly noted she was still dressed. And Louis was…

Louis was sleeping on the couch, Harry remembered with a sick feeling. Louis had turned her down. The thought of facing her after last night had actual nausea rolling through Harry’s stomach.

Harry sat up unsteadily and sighed. It was better to get out of there now than have to have the inevitable talk with Louis that was bound to happen. Louis would say she thought Harry was a nice girl, but not really what she was looking for at the time. Maybe they could still be friends?

No.

Harry’s first night at Louis’ would be her last. She quietly slipped out from under the covers, skin prickling in the cool air of the flat, and stood beside the bed. She stared at a framed photo of what must’ve been Louis and her sisters piled up on the couch next to a Christmas tree. They were all smiling and happy, and Harry remembered how fondly Louis had talked about her family. Harry’s stomach sank at the realization that it was a family she’d never get to meet.

She shook herself out of her melancholy and searched around Louis’ bedroom floor for her shoes. But they were nowhere to be found. Harry hoped she had kicked them off when they came in the door last night. She would grab them on the way out. Quietly, Harry picked her way around Louis’ messy bedroom floor until she found a clear path.

Nearly at the door, Harry tripped over something in the floor. She caught herself before hitting the floor, but it was close. Frowning, Harry bent down to examine what she’d hit. Louis should really be more careful where she put things, she thought.

When Harry saw what she’d nearly fallen on, she inhaled a quiet gasp. There, in a neat stack in the otherwise messy room, were Louis’ library books. _Pride and Prejudice_ had clearly been read, she noted in astonishment, looking at the post it notes and various bookmarks Louis had placed inside. But the Shakespeare was absolutely filled with writing. Post its of different colors marked different passages, with small notes scribbled on them. Harry quickly saw that Louis had not stopped at _A Midsummer_ _Night’s Dream_ ; there were bookmarks and little pieces of scrap paper in _Hamlet_ and _Romeo and Juliet_ as well.

Harry’s hand shook a little as she carefully placed the books back on the floor. Why had Louis kept reading when she was only trying to impress a friend? Judging by the notes inside the books, Louis had actually gotten into them. But why? And why hadn’t she told Harry?

Harry smiled sadly in the quiet of Louis’ room. She had made assumptions about Louis without giving her a fair chance, it seemed. And it’s not like they could have had a deep, intellectual conversation at the club last night, she thought wincing. What else had she been wrong about?

Her mind made up, Harry tiptoed to the kitchen. For once, she was looking forward to the talk that was sure to come.

*

Louis was sure she was dreaming. She had woken with a stiff neck on her couch to the amazing smell of frying bacon. She was almost positive they didn’t have any bacon in the flat. There was also a voice singing as pots and pans clanged quietly in the kitchen.

She sat up, running a hand through her tangled hair, and looked around the flat. Two coats slung over chairs. Two pairs of heels kicked off carelessly in the entryway. Louis craned her neck around the back of the couch to glimpse the kitchen as it all came back to her. Someone had stayed the night. _Harry_ had stayed the night. And from the sound of it, was now making breakfast in her kitchen.

She had stayed? Louis wondered with a small frown. After Louis had basically rejected her and left her in the bedroom alone? It was like she had been given a second chance, but she had no idea why.

Louis padded warily into the kitchen. There, in last night’s dress and barefoot, stood Harry Styles, making breakfast. Louis took a moment just to memorize the scene—the way Harry’s curls had begun slipping from the messy bun she put it in, the long expanse of her bare legs, even the way she was standing, with her weight on one foot and her hip cocked to the side as she flipped bacon in the pan.

Louis cleared her throat, aware of the dangers of sneaking up on Harry. Harry whirled around holding a spatula and beamed when she saw Harry.

“Good…morning?” Louis asked.

“Morning!” Harry replied. She quickly turned to slide the crispy bacon onto a plate. Turning back to Louis, her smile faltered a bit.

“I guess I owe you an explanation,” she began, and that snapped Louis out of her haze.

“But…you don’t owe me anything. I guess that’s why I’m confused,” Louis admitted. “And where did you get the bacon?”

Harry grinned. “You were out, so I popped down to Tesco to get some. I got a few odd looks with my outfit of choice, but when bacon is on the line,” Harry shrugged.

“You…brought me breakfast?” Louis asked, struggling to find words.

“Yeah. It was the least I could do considering you let me stay last night when I was a mess.”

“You…but…”

“Let’s talk after breakfast,” Harry said with a small smile. She gestured to the bowl of scrambled eggs and toast waiting on the counter.

Louis helped her carry the plates to the table. Together, they sat and ate breakfast in Louis’ quiet kitchen. Harry was a great cook, Louis discovered. Afterwards, while their tea was brewing, Louis rinsed the plates and Harry loaded them into the dishwasher. It was such a simple thing, but Louis loved how domestic it was. She imagined waking up every morning to breakfast with Harry, and it left a pang in her heart. Surely this was the part where Harry said goodbye and walked away forever. She was letting Louis down easy.

“So…” Harry began.

“So,” Louis echoed, motioning for Harry to follow her to the couch. They both sat.

“About last night,” they said in unison. Harry and Louis laughed shyly.

“Sorry, you first,” Harry said, biting her lip.

“After you,” Louis replied.

“Thanks,” Harry said softly. “So…thank you for slowing things down last night. And thanks for letting me stay after I made a complete fool of myself.”

“You didn’t—“ Louis began.

“I did, actually. I was so drunk, I wasn’t thinking clearly. So thank you for doing it for me,” Harry concluded in a small voice.

“Anytime,” Louis whispered. “I’m glad you stayed…but why did you?”

Harry scooted closer to Louis on the couch. “Well, for one thing, I didn’t want last night to be the last time I saw you. I wanted…I _want_ to get to know you better.”

“You do?” Louis asked, cautiously edging closer.

“I do. And also…I couldn’t help but notice, um.”

“Notice what?”

“You read the books,” Harry said breathlessly, eyes wide.

“Yeah,” Louis said, looking at her feet.

“But why? I thought you hated them,” Harry replied.

“I did at first,” Louis admitted with a wry smile.

“What changed?”

“It was you, Harry. It was all you. You were in every word I read.”

“Me?” Harry asked.

“Who else?” Louis asked softly. “When you talk about something you love, Harry, your whole face lights up. It’s amazing to watch. And when I didn’t see you for a while, I don’t know. I just thought, maybe reading those books you loved would make us closer together. It’s stupid, never mind.”

Harry watched Louis’ face fall and had never been so touched.

“It’s not stupid; it’s romantic,” Harry all but whispered, daring to reach out and lace her fingers with Louis’.

Louis’ wide eyes met Harry’s. “Really?”

“Really.”

“Oh…ok,” Louis laughed shyly. She wove her fingers through Harry’s, just feeling.

“So what did you think of them? The books?” Harry asked.

Louis looked up with a bright smile. “I thought you’d never ask.”

*

The week passed in a happy blur of texts and phone calls between Harry and Louis. They were both busy at work, but somehow they always found time to say good morning and goodnight. Harry texted Louis with funny things patrons had said in the library, and Louis sent her goofy selfies via snapchat. They had been signing their messages “xx” all week, but so far there’d been no time for kissing.

Louis caught up on her work and took the afternoon off on Friday. Besides desperately needing a vacation, it was a chance to see Harry on her afternoon break. When Louis walked in, Zayn was at the circulation desk. When she saw Louis, she just grinned and pointed toward the special collections section. Louis nodded in thanks and headed across the library to see Harry.

She found her, with her back to Louis, poring over an old book. Harry was dressed in a long purple cardigan with leggings and boots. Louis cleared her throat and silently prayed it wouldn’t startle Harry as bad as it had last time.

Harry turned with a polite smile in place, but it transformed into something beautiful when she saw Louis.

“Hi, Lou!” she whispered, placing the book back on its shelf. “What are you doing here?”

Louis slowly advanced towards her, unable to keep the smile off her face. “I came by to see you,” she replied.

Harry took a tentative step toward her, bringing them face to face between the shelves.

“I’m glad you did,” she whispered, reaching out to lace her fingers with Louis’. “What’s up?”

“Well,” Louis whispered back, a little nervously, “I’ve been thinking about something all week and wanted to tell you.”

Harry’s brow knit in concern and she squeezed Louis’ hand. “Ok?”

“I just wanted to say…” Louis began, reaching up to cup Harry’s cheek with her hand. She saw Harry’s eyes widen a fraction as she leaned closer. Louis stepped closer and pressed a soft kiss to Harry’s lips. She felt rather than heard Harry take a deep breath. Louis skimmed her fingers down the column of Harry’s throat, feeling the pulse pounding in her veins.

Carefully, Louis pressed Harry against the shelf of books. She kissed Harry again, gently sucking her plump bottom lip between her own. Louis traced her tongue across Harry’s lip. She tasted like coffee and strawberry Chapstick. Louis pulled back a fraction after a moment, gauging Harry’s reaction. She took in Harry’s red lips, her flushed cheeks, and bright green eyes dilated and wide. Louis felt Harry tighten her hold on her hand where they were connected.

Harry leaned closer and brushed a cautious kiss across Louis’ lips. Then she pulled back and smiled.

“Hi.”

“Hi,” Louis whispered back, unable to stop the smile taking over her face. She saw the same awe and happiness reflected in Harry’s.

“Is that, um,” Harry began, her breath hitching. “All you wanted to tell me?”

Louis grinned and curled a hand around Harry’s hip. She stepped closer, pressing Harry against the shelves. “There was one more thing,” Louis whispered, hovering over Harry’s bottom lip.

She kissed Harry, this time deeper. She tentatively licked across the seam of Harry’s lips, and Harry parted her lips for Louis. There was something about doing this in the library that made it even more exciting to Louis. She wanted to pin Harry to the shelves and devour her, but she also wanted to count every one of Harry’s eyelashes and hold her hand for hours. It was a struggle, but one Louis was glad to have.

“What time do you get off?” Louis whispered.

“Six,” Harry replied.

“Can I take you to dinner tonight?” Louis asked.

Harry bit back a large grin. “I’d love that, thanks.”

Harry agreed to text Louis her address and the time they would meet. As Louis was turning to leave, Harry grabbed her hand. “Thanks for coming to see me, Lou.”

“Good luck getting rid of me now,” Louis laughed.

*

Harry smoothed her curls down in the harsh fluorescent light of the library bathroom mirror. Any other night, she would have worn something a little less— _cardigan-y_ , and a little more 21st century. But Louis was picking her up here in a few minutes, and there wasn’t much Harry could do. She unclipped her nametag from her purple cardigan and slipped it in her purse. She swiped on some lip gloss and smiled nervously in the mirror.

It would have to do.

She left the ladies’ room and passed the circulation desk where Zayn was reading a comic book. Zayn grinned and gave her a high five, wishing Harry luck.

“Not that you’ll need it,” Zayn added with a warm smile. “You look great!”

“Thanks,” Harry said ducking her head. She fiddled with the hem of her sweater.

“Hey, chin up!” Zayn grinned. “You’re gonna do great.”

Harry bit her lip as she walked to the library door. That remained to be seen.

*

Dinner with Harry was much different than dinner with Nick. For one thing, Louis couldn’t get enough of Harry talking. Everything she said was fascinating and funny. Harry regaled her with stories about inappropriate library patrons until Louis laughed so hard she was afraid water would come out her nose.

“Sorry, I’m talking too much,” Harry said at one point between courses.

“Not at all,” Louis reassured her. “I could listen to you talk all night!”

“That could be arranged,” Harry said, then slapped a hand over her mouth, her eyes comically wide.

“Oh god. I mean, sorry, ohmygod.”

Louis laughed so hard she couldn’t breathe.

“I say the dumbest things when I’m around you!” Harry exclaimed, giggling in spite of herself. “It’s like I have no filter.”

“It’s awesome,” Louis grinned. When the waiter came around with a wine list, Louis declined. She wanted to be absolutely sober tonight. If for nothing else, to hear what Harry had to say next.

“So what ever happened with your friend?” Harry asked later. “The one you were reading those books for?”

“Long story short,” Louis said with a wry smile, “we weren’t that compatible. Better off just as friends…if that,” she murmured.

“Oh! Sorry,” Harry said.

“It’s ok…if it wasn’t for me opening my dumb mouth about things I didn’t know, I wouldn’t have met you,” Louis said blushing.

“I don’t think you have a dumb mouth,” Harry grinned. “Just maybe impetuous. And pretty.”

Louis blushed bright red. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

The rest of dinner passed in good food and great conversation, and Harry learned that Louis was a sport writer, had no pets but wanted dogs, and loved children. She didn’t want the night to be over.

“What are you doing after this?” Louis asked, as if reading Harry’s mind.

Harry thought back to her empty apartment, cranky cat, and stack of Jane Austen DVDs.

“Nothing,” Harry said smoothly. “What about you?”

“Same. I was wondering if you wanted to come back to mine for a drink?” Louis asked.

“Yes, thank you.”

“Ready to get out of here?” Louis asked, folding her napkin on the table.

“Lead the way,” Harry replied.

*

The second time around at Louis’ flat, Harry tried to take in her surroundings better. Considering her state the last time she was here, it was a pleasant surprise.

Louis’ flat was small but cozy, with colorful throw pillows on the couch and a wall of artfully arranged photos. Harry wandered over to stare at them as Louis went to pour them a glass of wine. There was a teenage Louis onstage in a school production of Grease, smiling next to a boy in a leather jacket. A university aged Louis standing next to what must’ve been her mother, holding a diploma. A much more recent photo of Louis holding twin toddlers in her lap at a birthday party. In all of them, Louis’ smile was open and bright. Harry felt herself smiling with every photo she saw.

“Ah, so I see you’ve found the family photos,” Louis said coming up behind her. She offered Harry a glass of rosé wine with an apologetic smile. “Sorry, it’s really sweet.”

“Perfect,” Harry smiled, taking the glass. “I like sweet wine…and these pictures.”

Louis laughed and blushed a little. “Thanks.”

“Is that you dressed as a Spice Girl?” Harry giggled, pointing to a photo on the wall.

“Sporty Spice, yep,” Louis grinned. “Halloween in sixth form.”

“Girl power!” Harry smiled, raising her glass in a toast.

“Girl power,” Louis said, clinking their glasses together.

“I kind of want to sing karaoke with you now,” Harry said after taking a sip of wine.

“Anytime,” Louis replied with a wink. “That would be a blast. But you’re the performer here, Miss Poetry Reading.”

Harry smiled and ducked her head. “Yeah.”

“Have you always wanted to be a writer?” Louis asked, gesturing for Harry to follow her to the couch.

“Oh, yes,” Harry said, taking a seat. “I used to write stories and illustrate them when I was a kid.”

“Really! I’d love to read those,” Louis replied. “I bet they’re great.”

Harry laughed. “They’re definitely memorable.”

Louis took a sip of her wine. “Well, I didn’t think I’d ever be a writer. I definitely never planned it,” she said.

“What did you want to do?” Harry asked curiously.

“I wanted to play professional football,” Louis admitted, setting down her wine glass. “But I blew out my knee in uni. I couldn’t kick anymore, so that was the end of that.”

“Wow, I’m sorry,” Harry winced. “I bet you’re great at football.”

“I just play for fun now, with my sisters and sometimes Liam,” Louis explained. “Do you play?”

Harry laughed self-deprecatingly. “I wish! I’m terrible at sports. I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I’m a bit of a klutz.”

Louis bit back a laugh. “I might have noticed the time you fell on top of me.”

“Oh god,” Harry said, covering her eyes. “That was so embarrassing! You looked so pretty, and I just…”

“Tripped a little?” Louis supplied with a grin.

“All over you.”

“I don’t mind,” Louis said softly, biting her lip. She chanced a glance at Harry and found her staring at Louis intently.

“Good…because it will probably happen again.”

“Aw, you’re not that bad.”

“I am actually, but thank you,” Harry smiled wryly.

“Oh, hey, I meant to tell you!” Louis said, sitting up straighter on the couch. “I got something new.”

Louis stood and motioned for Harry to follow her into her bedroom. She clicked on the light inside and went to her cluttered desk. Louis came back bearing a book. She handed it to Harry with a wide smile.

Harry took the book reverently. “ _Jane Eyre_!”

“A nice librarian recommended it recently. June, I believe?”

Harry looked up with bright eyes. “Isn’t she the best? Oh wow, Louis, this is a wonderful book! I hope you like it.”

“Me too,” Louis smiled.

“I can’t wait to talk about it with you! I mean…if you want to, that is.”

“That’s why I got it! That, and I needed something to read besides _Cosmo_ ,” Louis quipped.

“I’m so excited for you! I remember the first time I read this, it changed my life!”

Louis smiled fondly at Harry.

“Sorry, I get excited about books, as you know,” Harry said, handing the book back to Louis carefully.

“No need to apologize, I like that about you,” Louis assured her. She carried the book back to her desk.

“You don’t think I’m nerdy?” Harry challenged playfully.

“I think you’re…perfect,” Louis answered, stopping in front of Harry. She laced her fingers with Harry’s. “Just the way you are, nerdy and all.”

“Really?” Harry asked, looking at her feet.

“Really.”

Harry raised her eyes to meet Louis’. “I kind of want to kiss you right now.”

Louis squeezed Harry’s hand reassuringly. “I kind of want to let you.”

“You do?” Harry whispered.

In reply, Louis stepped even closer. She tucked a wayward curl behind Harry’s ear. “I do.”

Harry bit back a shy smile and took a tentative step closer, until their feet were touching. Slowly, she leaned in to brush a kiss across Louis’ lips. She pulled back a fraction and smiled.

Louis smiled back and curled one hand around the nape of Harry’s neck. She kissed Harry back, a little firmer this time.

“I don’t know why I’m so nervous,” Harry whispered when they broke apart. Louis smiled fondly and threaded a hand through Harry’s hair.

“Because it’s a big deal? Kissing you, I mean. I’ve never been more excited to kiss someone, to be honest,” Louis said, blushing in the low light of her room.

“Really?” Harry asked, biting her lip.

“Yeah.”

“Kiss me again,” Harry whispered.

Louis leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to Harry’s lips. She lingered a moment, tasting the wine on Harry’s mouth. Harry leaned closer, and Louis deepened the kiss. She laced her other hand with Harry’s and traced the seam of her lips with her tongue. Harry sighed and parted her lips for Louis. Louis lost track of how much time passed as they stood there together in her bedroom. With each kiss, her pulse quickened and her stomach fluttered. When they broke apart, Harry took in a deep breath and let it out slow.

“I’ve never…with a girl,” Harry mumbled, lowering her eyes.

“We’ll do whatever you want,” Louis said, cupping Harry’s chin in a gentle hand. “Nothing you don’t want.”

“Ok,” Harry whispered, leaning into the touch.

“Have I mentioned how much I love you in these sweaters?” Louis asked, kissing Harry’s cheek with a grin.

“Lou…” Harry blushed, ducking her head.

“I almost feel bad taking it off…” Louis added, skimming her hands across Harry’s collarbones and down the buttons of her cardigan. “Almost.”

Slowly she began unbuttoning Harry’s buttons, starting at the bottom and working her way up. Her fingers fumbled a little as she neared the top, and Louis exhaled a shaky breath.

“Oops.”

“Let me,” Harry said softly, stilling Louis’ fingers. She slowly slid the buttons from their holes. Louis was standing so close, Harry could feel her body heat. When Harry finished with her buttons, she let the sweater fall open over a simple white cami. It was just a standard outfit, but Louis was transfixed.

Louis gently eased the cardigan down Harry’s shoulders, baring her skin to the cool air of her flat. Harry shrugged the cardigan the rest of the way off and let it fall to the floor, forgotten.

Louis stared at the expanse of Harry’s pale skin, flawless in the low light of her bedroom. She traced her hands up Harry’s arms to her shoulders, marveling at the smooth, warm skin. She had never been so turned on just by someone in a cami and leggings. But Harry was unlike anyone she’d ever met.

Louis leaned up on her toes to press a kiss to Harry’s lips and curled her hands around Harry’s soft hips. She slipped her fingers under the hemline of her cami to feel Harry’s skin. It was satin soft. Louis gently kneaded her hips as she deepened the kiss.

Harry moaned into the kiss and cupped her hands over Louis’, trapping them against her hips. She lifted the hemline of her top and pulled it over her head. Harry shivered a little at the exposure, standing there in her lacy white bra while Louis was fully dressed. But Louis was back on her lips in a second, gently coaxing Harry into a kiss. She trailed her fingers up Harry’s long torso, curling her hands around the small of Harry’s back to bring her even closer.

As if sensing her mild discomfort, Louis stepped back a fraction to quickly pull her own sweater over her head.

“Lou,” Harry whispered in awe, reaching out slender fingers to touch the simple straps of Louis’ beige bra. She stopped herself halfway, afraid to touch.

Louis made a soft soothing sound and guided Harry’s trembling hands to her shoulders. “You can touch, Harry. I want you to,” she whispered.

Harry bit her lip in concentration as she traced the straps of Louis’ bra down to her cleavage with a feather light touch. It was a simple touch, but Louis shivered under Harry’s attention. Harry memorized the feel of Louis’ golden skin as she stroked down her stomach to rest of the waistband of her jeans.

“C’mere,” Louis said, lacing one of her hands with Harry’s. She led them toward the bed, where she sat Harry down on the soft blue comforter. “Okay?” she asked.

Harry smiled and nodded.

“And you’ll tell me if you want to stop?” Louis pressed gently.

“Yeah,” Harry whispered, cheeks flushing pink.

Satisfied, Louis smiled and kissed her in reassurance. Harry returned the kiss tentatively, her pulse picking up at the slide of their lips together.

“Can I just…” Louis began, guiding Harry to lay back against the pillows. “…there. Is that more comfortable?”

Harry grinned and smiled. “Almost,” she said, reaching behind her to unhook her bra. Louis’ eyes widened, and Harry explained, “these underwires are digging into my skin.”

Louis laughed breathlessly. “Not meant for a workday, that one?”

Beside her, Harry successfully unhooked the bra and sighed in relief. “No…but it’s pretty,” she said.

“Very pretty,” Louis added. She took in the way Harry’s breasts swelled over the top of the sheer, lacy cups with each inhale.

“Can I…” Harry began, sliding the straps down her shoulders.

“Sure,” Louis breathed, spellbound. Her jaw dropped as Harry slid off her bra and let it drop to the floor.

Harry sighed in contentment. “That’s better.” Her arms came to rest near her head, baring her soft, full breasts. Louis forgot to breathe.

“Louis?” Harry asked innocently. But her eyes were dancing with mirth. “You alright?”

“I…yeah,” she said dazedly, finally raising her eyes to Harry’s amused face. “You just…”

“Yeah, sorry,” Harry giggled quietly. “I never thought I’d be one to enjoy being naked, but as it turns out,” she shrugged. “It’s very freeing.”

Louis sighed with a fond smile. “This is going to be a thing for you, isn’t it?”

“Probably,” Harry snickered, blushing. “Oops?”

“I’m not complaining,” Louis assured her. “If you could see how you look…”

“How do I look?” Harry whispered curiously, biting her lip.

“Good enough to eat,” Louis blurted out. Her eyes widened and she clapped her hand over her mouth, blushing.

Harry laughed incredulously. Beside her, Louis was flushed beet red.

“Then eat me,” Harry grinned mischievously. That snapped Louis out of her embarrassment. Harry laughed.

“I will,” Louis warned, edging closer to Harry. “I’ll wipe that smug look off your face.”

“You wish,” Harry scoffed, but her eyes were dancing with amusement.

“Oh yeah?” Louis dared. She took in Harry laying on her blue duvet, curls spread around her head and skin bare to her waist. Everything from her delicate collarbones to the dusky pink of her nipples was just lovely, Louis thought.

Lovely, but nervous.

In the blink of an eye, Louis pounced, tickling Harry’s sides with clever fingers. Harry burst out laughing and squawked “Lou!” as she tried to shield against the onslaught with her arms.

“Ok, ok, I give!” Harry gasped between giggles.

“Sorry, what was that?” Louis asked. “I couldn’t hear you through the shrieking…”

“I am not—aah!—shrieking,” Harry panted. In a flash, she flipped over on top of Louis, pinning her hands by her head.

“Ha!” Harry crowed. “Gotcha.”

“You got me,” Louis laughed, settling back against the bed. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d had this much fun in bed.

“Now what?”

Harry’s smile softened. Her hands traveled from where they had Louis’ wrists pinned up to her balled fists. She slowly pried apart Louis’ fingers to lace their hands together. Louis gently squeezed her hands in response and smiled.

“Now you kiss me,” Harry said huskily, leaning down closer to Louis’ face. Louis smiled so hard her eyes crinkled at the corners. She leaned up to press her lips to Harry’s. The kiss quickly became dirty, their tongues meeting and teeth nibbling at lips. Louis slipped her fingers out of Harry’s grasp and cupped her neck as she kissed her. She trailed her hands down across Harry’s collarbones and onto her breasts. Louis held her soft, full breasts in small hands and gently thumbed over her nipples. Harry arched into the touch.

Louis skimmed her hands up Harry’s bare back for leverage, and then rolled them gently onto their sides. It brought them face to face on the soft, rumpled duvet.

“Hi,” Louis whispered.

“Hi,” Harry replied.

“Ok?” Louis asked.

In response, Harry just leaned closer and seared their lips together in a hot kiss. Without breaking the contact, Louis pressed Harry back into the pillows on her back. She traced the recent path of her hands now with her lips, down across Harry’s throat and to her breasts. She cupped them in her hands, gently squeezing one as she brushed her lips across the other nipple. When Harry gasped, Louis flicked her tongue across the sensitive bud. She felt it stiffen under her tongue as she gently sucked it into her mouth. Harry moaned, and Louis sucked a little harder. She swirled her tongue around the nipple and then switched to the other side. Beneath her, Harry was panting and bucking her hips. Louis slid a thigh between Harry’s and ground against her. She could feel Harry’s heat through her leggings. Which needed to come off, now.

Louis kissed down the expanse of Harry’s stomach. She stopped at the waistband of her pants. She raised her head to meet Harry’s eyes. “Ok?” Louis asked.

“Please,” Harry said breathlessly.

Harry lifted her hips and Louis peeled the black leggings down her thighs, towards her ankles. They revealed a pair of lacy white thong panties that matched Harry’s discarded bra. Louis raised her eyebrows in appreciation.

“It’s Friday,” Harry shrugged in explanation.

“Beautiful,” Louis smiled. She sat back on her heels to lift first one foot and then the other to pull Harry’s pants and socks off—black and white polka dots. When she was finished, Louis made quick work of her own jeans and socks. From the bottom of the bed, she took in the sight that was a nearly naked Harry Styles. Louis’ eyes followed the curves of her long legs up to the lacy scrap of panties, up Harry’s chest to her flushed cheeks and bright eyes. She was the most gorgeous person Louis had ever seen.

Her hands trembled slightly as they skimmed up Harry’s legs, cupping her graceful calves and strong looking thighs. They parted willingly, a small smile on Harry’s face. There were so many things Louis wanted to do to Harry.

As if reading her mind, Harry whispered, “Anything you want, Lou.”

Louis’ blue eyes met Harry’s green, and she saw no hesitation there. Louis nodded. She settled between Harry’s legs, spreading them over her own. Slowly, almost reverently she brought her fingers to trace the pretty lace waistband of Harry’s panties. Louis stroked down until she felt Harry’s core, the lace damp there from arousal. As if in a trance, Louis let her lips follow the trail of her hands, over the lacy fabric and downward. She pressed soft kisses onto Harry’s sex through the lace. Harry sighed in contentment.

Louis gently peeled the panties down Harry’s legs and dropped them off the side of the bed. She returned to see Harry spreading her thighs over Louis’ again, this time baring herself. Louis’ breath hitched as she took in the slick, pink lips wet from arousal and the neat curls trimmed there. Harry had shaved her labia bare, leaving only a small patch of dark curls above them. Louis didn’t realize how long she’d been staring until Harry called her name.

“Ok?” Harry was the one to ask this time.

Louis smiled. “Perfect.”

She caressed the soft curls there, and then stroked down through Harry’s wetness to tease a gentle finger at her entrance. Harry sighed and spread her legs open wider. Louis carefully spread Harry’s labia with her fingers, revealing her small, pink clit.

Unable to resist any more, Louis pressed a soft trail of kisses from Harry’s belly button down to the edge of the neatly trimmed curls. She nosed through the curls, inhaling Harry’s warm, sweet scent there. Louis trailed her tongue over her labia, bypassing her clit, down to her core. Louis tasted the wetness there and moaned softly. She licked back up then to the small bud she knew would make Harry come undone.

At the feeling of Louis’ tongue on her clit, Harry whimpered. It was so good, it was almost too much. Louis paid that spot extra attention, licking and gently sucking on the little bud until Harry was tossing her head on the pillow and moaning breathily.

“Louis, please,” Harry moaned.

“Please what, sweetheart?” Louis asked, pulling off Harry’s clit with a slick pop.

“I need…inside,” Harry begged.

Louis rubbed her inner thigh soothingly and then teased a finger at Harry’s entrance. She was already so wet, Louis couldn’t believe it. She had never been so turned on just from eating someone out. But then, this wasn’t just anyone.

Louis edged the tip of her pointer finger inside Harry, marveling at the rush of wetness there. She pushed deeper, and Harry sighed in relief. She was just so tight, though, Louis wasn’t sure she could fit another finger.

Louis brought her mouth back to Harry’s throbbing clit and licked as she slowly pushed her finger in and out. Harry gasped at the sensation.

“More,” Harry breathed, arching her hips.

Louis slowly pulled out and then pushed back in with two fingers, slowly stretching Harry. She twisted her fingers so her palm was pointing upwards and curled her fingers, searching for the spot that would make Harry come. By the rhythmic clenching of her muscles, Louis could feel she was close. Louis stroked inside Harry, thrusting in and out. She sucked a little harder on her clit, flicking her tongue across it. Harry was clenching so tight now it almost hurt Louis’ fingers. Louis crooked them just so as she thrust in and out, and that did it.

Harry came with a choked moan, arching her hips up to Louis’ fingers and mouth. Louis stroked her through it, only pulling off Harry’s clit when she started to close her legs.

“Oh god,” Harry whimpered. She watched with jaw dropped as Louis licked her fingers clean of come. Louis crawled up and collapsed next to Harry on the bed with a smile.

“I told you I was gonna eat you,” she said with an exhausted smile.

“You did,” Harry agreed. “Now you.”

“Hmm?” Louis asked.

In reply, Harry curled on her side facing Louis. She trailed her fingers down to the dip of Louis’ waist and then skimmed over the front of her tiny boyshorts. Louis watched with wide eyes and Harry slipped a hand inside her panties before meeting Louis’ eyes.

“Ok?” Harry asked, biting her lip.

“Yeah,” Louis breathed, transfixed.

Harry slid her slender fingers between Louis’ folds and stroked her clit. Louis was so wet and turned on, this would be over before it really began. She let her legs fall open for Harry to have better access.

Harry dipped down to Louis’ wet core and then back up to her clit until it was slippery and aching to be touched.

Harry leaned closer to Louis’ ear as she whispered, “You know, I did this while thinking of you this week.”

Louis gasped and her hips bucked involuntarily.

“Do you want me to tell you about it?” Harry asked softly. Louis could only nod and close her eyes, willing herself not to come yet.

“I got into bed after texting you goodnight but I couldn’t sleep. I had this image in my mind of you, down on your knees in front of me. Would you like to do that?” Harry asked. She flicked her fingers over Louis’ clit, making her moan.

“Y-yes,” Louis replied shakily.

“Mmm, I know you would. And so I started to touch myself until I was wet. Didn’t take long. And I imagined you pinning me against the wall and licking me out until I was begging to come.”

Harry rubbed little circles into Louis’ clit, listening to her breath hitch as she sped up. Louis’ thighs shook from the pleasure.

“Gonna—“ Louis gasped.

“Gonna come?” Harry purred. “You gonna come for me, Lou?”

Harry pressed firmly on Louis’ aching clit and rubbed faster. All Louis could do was nod.

“God, I can’t wait to eat you out,” Harry moaned into her ear, and Louis tensed up. “Can’t wait to get inside you, too. Stretch you open so good.”

Louis whined and bucked her hips in time to Harry’s strokes.

“I’d fuck you so good, Lou,” Harry breathed into her ear, and that was it.

Louis shouted as she came, arching up into Harry’s touch. It seemed like her orgasm went on and on, the waves of pleasure knocking her back into the pillows. Harry gentled her strokes and made soothing sounds in Louis’ ear as she came down.

Finally, Louis collapsed limply against the bed, covered in a thin sheen of sweat.

“Jesus,” she whispered, eyes closed serenely. “Harry, that was—“

“Decent?” Harry chuckled.

“Mind-blowing,” Louis sighed happily. “You’ve got a dirty mouth…I love it.”

Harry blushed and hid her face in Louis’ shoulder.

“Who would’ve guessed the nice librarian was so hot in bed?” Louis grinned, stroking Harry’s hair. She placed a kiss on Harry’s forehead. “Never, ever change,” she begged.

“Ok,” Harry smiled shyly.

“Stay?” Louis asked, turning on her side to face Harry.

“Yes, please,” Harry replied quietly.

Harry turned around until her back pressed up against Louis’ front.

“I call little spoon,” Harry yawned. Louis wound her arms around Harry.

“Deal.”

*

Next Saturday, the tone for Moe’s open mic night was much happier. For one thing, Louis was there—minus Nick. And for another thing, Harry had finally finished the poem she had been working on for weeks.

Louis kissed Harry on the cheek as she rose to take the stage with her journal. Once at the mic, Harry allowed herself to smile. How was this her life? She looked out at the sea of faces, the regulars, some newcomers, and Niall, Zayn, and Louis, and felt hope bloom in her chest.

“Hi, I’m Harry Styles. Tonight, I’m going to be reading something that was a long time in the making. I hope you like it. It’s called “All the Things I Could Not Tell You.”

For once, Harry did not feel nervous as she cleared her throat and began to read:

_“I’m sorry I did not tell you the way it feels when you look into my eyes, like a puzzle is locking into place. Like the sunlight on your face on the first warm day of spring._

_I’m sorry I did not tell you that I counted the hours when you were away, but always came up empty._

_I wish I could have told you how I memorized you the first time I saw you: bright blue eyes, a warm smile, subtle curves that looked effortless._

_But I’m telling you now, if it’s not too late, that I cannot live without you. I see you in every face I pass; I read you in every line on the page. So here’s my heart, and all I’m asking_

_All I want_

_Is for you to read me the way you read your favorite story; eyes sparkling and content smile on your face_

_All I want is for you to read me like a book.”_

*

**Author's Note:**

> I'm 1diamondinthesun on tumblr. Come say hi! xx


End file.
